


In Plain Sight

by love2hulksmash



Series: In Plain Sight [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Chance Meetings, M/M, Military references, Steve McGarrett has horrible relationship management skills, Strangers to Lovers, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, We love him anyway, mild anxiety, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett is trying to find his place on Oahu after a SEAL op goes bad. Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams is trying to find his place in Honolulu Police Department after relocating from New Jersey. Two men in plain sight, circling each other until their paths cross. Or, rather, one kind of crashes into the path of the other.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: In Plain Sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968721
Comments: 146
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...bxbori9181 gave me this prompt - I'm not even kidding - in June of 2018: "Person A goes out to meet Person B for dinner. Person B doesn't show up, and Person C comes out of nowhere pretending they were the one Person A had been waiting for the whole time."
> 
> I started on it, got about 300 words in, and boom, in December of that year, my Muse took off. She did not reappear until February 2020, eight months ago, when I reopened this Word doc and pumped out over 2,000 words and started a second chapter. Another eight months later, and I finally have a finished work. I really hope you guys enjoy this. It's my first shot at working in an AU environment, so...here goes!

Steve entered the small, brightly lit sports bar in Mililani with a sense of trepidation. It wasn’t the first time his old SEAL buddies had tried to hook him up with someone, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He’d broken up with _her_ nearly six months ago, and he could swear he’d been on at least one or two blind dates a week for the past six weeks.

Catherine Rollins had torn his heart to pieces when she’d suggested they both needed to move on at this point in their lives, opting to keep her focus on her burgeoning career in covert ops rather than even attempting to compromise with him. They’d had their share of disagreements throughout their tenuous relationship (and Steve had barely been able to call it that himself), but he’d loved her as much as he’d been capable. Pulling himself from the past with a heavy sigh, Steve found an empty table near the back of the restaurant.

“Can I start you off with anything, sir?” asked a matronly woman dressed in the standard waitress uniform of black slacks and a Polo shirt with the restaurant logo embroidered on the left front pocket.

“I’m actually waiting for somebody, so I’ll hold off for a little bit,” Steve said pulling out his phone, “I’ll have a glass o’ water with lemon, though, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back,” the woman said grinning politely before walking away.

Steve scrolled through the text message conversation he’d been having with his “date” over the past couple days, verifying that he actually was where he was supposed to be. Each of these things had gone worse and worse for him, but he knew that he’d have to get over Cath eventually.

“No time like the present,” he murmured to himself, pocketing his phone and turning his gaze to the front door.

Before Steve knew it, an hour had passed. His kindly server had begun to get a little impatient, so he’d ordered a Longboard to stretch the time out just a little more. The restaurant had gotten crowded over the past hour, and there was a line forming in the lobby area.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but if that’s all you’re gonna have…,” the woman commented with a regretful smile.

“No, no, it’s okay, I’m sorry I took up your time like this,” Steve apologized pulling out his wallet as she furnished his check.

“Babe! Oh, my God, I’m so sorry, traffic was a bear!” a short, blonde man spoke from a few feet away, pulling both Steve’s and the waitress’s eyes towards him.

“I’m sorry, do I--.”

“Annette, can you bring us a couple Longboards and menus? Sorry for the hassle, sweetheart,” the blonde continued, scooting into the chair across from Steve with a casual smile.

“Sure thing, Danny,” Annette said before heading back towards the bar.

Once she was gone, Steve narrowed his eyes and said, “You’ve been at the bar for almost half an hour, so…”

“Well, aren’t you a keen eye? You a detective or somethin’?” Danny asked, his smile still in place.

“Or somethin’,” Steve answered, his jaw clenching in irritation. His date had clearly flaked on him, and he was in no mood for this guy’s game, whatever it was.

“Look, you looked like you needed a friend. I was nursing a beer, saw you were, too. Figured we could nurse a beer together,” Danny said shrugging nonchalantly.

“I got all the friends I need, pal, so--.”

“Which is why you’ve been sittin’ here for a little over an hour by yourself,” Danny said.

Steve’s eyes shot to the server, who was surreptitiously watching them from near the back of the bar. She averted her eyes when she saw Steve was looking her way, but even from the distance, Steve could see her cheeks turn red hot.

“Don’t you dare give Annette any shit about that, either. She’s a wonderful lady just tryin’ to look out for a schmuck takin’ up space in her zone,” Danny said tensely.

“A schmuck? Where the hell are you from?” Steve asked, a smirk coming to his face without his consent.

“The greatest state in our wonderful country, New Jersey,” Danny answered proudly.

Steve let out something between a snort and a cackle, then a genuine laugh at the indignation on Danny’s face. He held up a hand as he tried to gather himself, but the more he stared at the blonde’s face, the harder he laughed.

“Jersey? You-you think _New Jersey_ is the greatest state?” Steve finally said with a chuckle, shaking his head in astonishment, “Yet you, what, decide to vacation in Hawaii?”

“Not vacation, no,” Danny said, his eyes falling to the table just as Annette set their drinks and two menus down on the table.

“I’ll give you gentlemen a few minutes,” she said, failing to hide her grin before disappearing in a flash.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to touch on a sore subject,” Steve said sliding one of the beers over to Danny, then pulling the other one towards himself.

“It’s all good. Long story short, ex-wife moved out here with her new husband and my daughter and son about a year ago. I followed six months later so I could see my kids more than twice a year,” Danny said shrugging and taking a long gulp from the bottle.

Steve’s eyes automatically strayed to his throat, his mouth going dry at the sight of the muscles working. He quickly looked away when Danny pulled the bottle from his lips, willing his cheeks _not_ to turn red.

“So…what about you? What brings you to this sand-infested hellhole?” Danny asked picking up one of the menus casually. He’d definitely seen the man staring at him in poorly hidden lust, but it seemed wrong to point it out…at the moment.

“On leave, technically,” Steve said shortly, following Danny’s lead and grabbing the second menu, “What’s good here? You seem like a regular.”

“You are absolutely horrible at changing the subject, just so ya know, soldier boy. By the way, what’s your name anyway? You know mine,” Danny said, glancing at the brunette over his menu.

Steve let out a slow sigh and answered, “Steve. And it’s sailor.”

“Okay. Hi, Sailor Steve, pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Danny said somewhat sarcastically. He’d never seen anyone other than his ex-wife shut down a good time so fast.

Steve dropped his menu and eyed Danny suspiciously. “What’s your game, man? Did Freddie put you up to this?” he asked tensely.

“First, I don’t have a game. I told you, I saw you over here, you didn’t look like a native, so I figured we had at least that much in common. I’m shit at makin’ friends on this island, ‘cause they all think it’s so funny to pick on the _haole_. Second, I don’t know who the hell Freddie is. If you’ve got beef with him, leave me out of it,” Danny said just as tensely.

“You’re shit at makin’ friends, so you get a waitress to help you sucker some unwitting soul into--.”

“I didn’t sucker anybody into anything. You wanna leave, this is a free country, pal,” Danny snapped back, “And I told you, leave Annette out of it. She didn’t do anything to warrant you bein’ an asshole about it.”

Steve jerked back in surprise. The anger in Danny’s icy blue eyes shocked him a little, and he was genuinely taken aback at the force of it. Very few men in his life had stood up to him like that, and with not an ounce of hesitation, even before he’d joined the SEALs.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m sincerely sorry,” he said honestly.

Danny took a deep breath, his shoulders dropping as he released it. “My bad. Ex always said I had a short fuse,” he said, looking back down at his menu, “And I only really come here for breakfast. No idea what the dinner menu is.”

Steve eyed him for a long moment before looking down at his own menu. When Annette returned, they gave their orders succinctly before handing over the menus. She eyed them both worriedly before heading back to the kitchen.

In the ensuing silence, Danny started picking at his beer bottle label, and Steve looked anywhere but at him. The silence stretched on until Steve started to actually feel self-conscious. He’d never had the best of social graces, but that had never mattered in the military. His unit was his family, and they never begrudged him his eccentricities when it came to socializing. As the highest ranking officer in the field, he often felt it necessary to maintain some distance from everybody else, if only to keep boundaries during missions, when following the chain of command – or not – had a life-or-death consequence.

“Can we start over?” Danny finally asked.

“Yes,” Steve answered, perhaps a little too quickly, letting out an embarrassed huff of breath even as his cheeks warmed this time.

Danny smirked at him and held out a hand across the table. “Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, New Jersey native, Oahu transplant, currently trying not to lose my shit as a member of the esteemed Honolulu Police Department,” he said brightly.

Steve chuckled and gripped his hand, responding, “Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, United States Navy, trying not to lose my shit gettin’ ready for forced retirement.”

“Nice to meet you, Commander,” Danny said, his smile widening.

“Nice to meet you, too, Detective,” Steve answered, his own smile just as bright.

The two men shared a laugh as they released their handshake, and Steve relaxed back into his seat. “So, HPD? Is it the _haole_ jokes driving you crazy, or everything else?” he asked.

“It’s…different from Jersey, that’s for sure. I can deal with the jokes, my skin’s not that thin. It’s the…the favoritism, I guess. If you’re an outsider, they make it real hard to be a good detective. I lucked out, though, I’ve got an awesome partner. He makes it bearable to the point where it’s almost actually enjoyable,” Danny said taking a sip of his beer.

“I’m sure it’s tough. I mean, I never had to deal with that in the military, not really, but…I know others who did,” Steve said in understanding, “It’s part o’ the reason I’m glad I’m gettin’ out.”

“You said forced retirement…,” Danny said, and it was more a question than a statement. Steve sighed and looked down at the bottle in his hands.

“Most of it is classified--.”

“Classified? Seriously? What were you, a spy?” Danny asked jokingly.

“Somethin’ like that,” Steve answered, his lips tilting up, “You gonna let me finish?”

“I mean, if you can actually tell me anything, go right ahead,” Danny countered.

“God, you just don’t quit, do you?” Steve asked chuckling.

“Can’t help it. What I lack in height, I make up for in wit,” the blonde said with a broad smile, “You should count yourself lucky to even know me.”

Steve snorted and shook his head in amazement. Danny was absolutely quick-witted, and observant, and…funny. It had been a long time since Steve had felt so comfortable so fast around another person.

“Anyway…, botched mission…bad guys got away…heavy casualties on our side…. They needed a fall guy. I didn’t want the guys left on my team to…,” he said quietly, his smile disappearing.

Danny looked at him with a new understanding. “SEAL?” he asked quietly.

Steve let out a slow breath, and gave a short nod, swallowing thickly before looking back up. Danny’s eyes held no pity, only empathy. As a cop, he’d likely have seen death in the line of duty just as Steve had.

“How many years in?” Danny asked.

“15 this past June…commissioned at 21…active with the teams for the past decade,” Steve answered, his jaw clenching, “They’re…they’re gonna give me full benefits, said I could go back into the regular fleet, or-or to the reserves, if I chose not to retire, but…if I did that, they’d take my trident.”

“Christ…,” Danny said in shock, “That seems like a shit deal.”

“Yeah, well…, here we are. Figured I’d use my leave up while I had the chance,” Steve said with a forced casualness, “Scouting jobs, surfing, hiking, that kinda stuff.”

“Of course you surf,” Danny said shaking his head in mock disgust.

“Brah, it’s Oahu. You gotta surf,” Steve said grinning more naturally, “No place on Earth has waves like these.”

“I’ll take your word for it. And I’ll keep my feet planted firmly on Mother Earth while I’m at it, thank you very much,” Danny countered just as Annette arrived with their meals, a chef salad for Steve and a turkey club sandwich with extra fries for Danny.

“Anything else I can get you boys?” she asked with a friendly smile.

“Couple more Longboards, if you don’t mind,” Steve asked politely.

“Sure thing, sweetheart, be right back,” she answered before hurrying away.

“Wow, the caveman does have manners,” Danny said with a smirk.

Steve downed the last of his first bottle of beer with his own smirk. He was finding himself glad that his original date had flaked after all. This was so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry, boys, we’re gettin’ ready to close up…”

Steve looked up from laughing at what felt like Danny’s hundredth story about how much worse Oahu was than his beloved New Jersey. “What was that, Annette?” he asked before downing the last of his fourth Longboard of the night.

“I said it’s closing time, sweetheart. You boys are the last ones here, and we need to start cleaning,” she said tiredly, swiping up the empty bottles from the table, “Your check’s at the register already.”

“Come on, sailor boy, let’s get outta her hair, we’ve bugged her enough for one night,” Danny laughed nudging his shoulder playfully. He’d eventually moved to the chair adjacent to Steve, their knees occasionally brushing under the table as the evening stretched on.

Steve had never been all that comfortable letting people into his space, even his closest friends in the teams. Danny, however, hadn’t given him much choice in the matter. The Jersey man talked more with his hands sometimes than his mouth, and those hands had landed on Steve’s forearm, his biceps, even his shoulders, throughout the night. It had taken every ounce of the brunette’s willpower to keep his cock from joining the conversation.

Danny pushed back from the table, unnecessarily using Steve’s shoulder to leverage himself up out of his seat, lingering just a moment past what would normally be acceptable. He even gave a barely noticeable squeeze before moving around the table to offer Annette a gracious hug.

Steve followed suit, leaving a hefty tip on the table for the woman’s unending patience before following Danny to the register. Despite his best efforts, the SEAL’s eyes strayed to the shorter man’s waist, hips, and ass, and his mouth dried up. God, Danny looked as good from the back as he did face to face. Danny reached the counter first, and Steve gave his lips a quick wetting before moving up to his side.

“I got it,” he said as Danny reached for his wallet.

“I don’t think so, bud, it’s on me,” Danny argued back, snatching up the check from where it lay on the counter.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Steve said with narrowed eyes.

“May have heard it once or twice,” Danny winked up at him before handing over enough money to cover the bill plus a tip.

Steve’s face flushed red at the small wink, and he headed for the exit ahead of the blonde. Once outside, he took a deep, calming breath of warm, humid Hawaiian air. His heartrate immediately settled back down from the mild panic level it had been at moments ago. He wiped his hands over his face, and took another breath, trying to steady himself to say goodbye to Danny. It had been nice having someone to enjoy dinner and conversation with, but it was likely they’d never see each other again after this night. And it bothered Steve that that bothered him.

“Well, babe, I guess that’s the end o’ the night for us,” Danny said good-naturedly as he came out of the restaurant, “I don’t know about you, but I had a grand ol’ time.”

Steve forced a grin and nodded in agreement. It wasn’t the first time Danny had thrown out that epithet, but each time had sent a flood of warmth through the SEAL’s nervous system. He _liked_ it…a lot more than he knew he should or had any right to. Still, it felt good to hear, and that was all he tried to keep his focus on.

“Yeah, it was, um, it was cool. Sorry I gave you so much shit earlier,” Steve said ducking his head, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

“Come on, I’ll walk to your car,” Danny said grinning.

“Uh, what?” Steve asked with an awkward smile.

“I mean, I could just leave you standing here on the street like a putz,” Danny deadpanned.

Steve sighed and turned towards the side street he’d parked on earlier, unsure as to why Danny’s offer had thrown him off so fast. He’d walked his buddies to their cars or waited with them for taxis more times than he could remember.

“Hey, there, Gigantor, slow down,” Danny called out from behind him.

Steve shortened his stride and let out a slow, almost even breath, glancing over as the blonde caught up with him. Danny had a smile on his face, though, and Steve couldn’t help the tilt of his lips. “How many nicknames you got for me?” he asked.

“Only a few for now, but give me some time,” Danny answered back with a teasing smile.

“For now, huh?” Steve asked turning on the street where his truck was parked, pulling his keys out and fiddling with them to keep his mind otherwise occupied.

“Well, I mean…, yeah, if-if that’s somethin’ that’s alright with you. I had a good time tonight, ya know, it was nice to just…relax with somebody who doesn’t know you, doesn’t know all the-the baggage and shit you carry around every day,” Danny rambled, “Just…chill over a few drinks and a good meal. It’s rare for somebody like me in this place.”

The men reached the SEAL’s dark blue Silverado and Steve swallowed thickly before facing him, still nervously working the keys through his fingers. “I, um…. Yeah, what you said,” he said quietly, his gaze firmly on his hands.

“Don’t use all your words up at once,” the blonde snickered playfully.

Steve snorted and shook his head ruefully. “I meant…that it was nice to…not be under any pressure. My buddies have been settin’ me up on blind dates pretty much every week since they got word I was gettin’ out,” he said, “It was nice to just kick back with somebody who…who’s cool with just bullshittin’ around for a few hours.”

“I got ya, babe. It was a good time,” Danny said quietly, moving a step closer, “I’m…we can, ya know, we can maybe do this again sometime, if-if you’re up for it while you’re on leave.”

“Yeah…. Yeah, that sounds good,” Steve whispered, finally looking up.

“So…don’t pull any ninja tricks on me, okay? And if you’re gonna hit me, avoid the face,” Danny said nervously, continuing to step closer until there was less than a foot between them, “Meka’s cool, but he’ll give me hell ‘til the end o’ time if I tell him I got a black eye or a busted lip from tryin’ to make a move on a Navy SEAL.”

Steve’s eyes shot to the end of the street, where traffic and pedestrians were still moving steadily by in the late night. The odds of them being seen were fairly astronomical, since he’d parked a significant distance from the main thoroughfare, but there was still a chance somebody could stumble onto the small street they were on. Danny’s hand landed gently on the back of his neck, and his heart lodged in his throat. When he looked back to the blonde, his lungs felt constricted, like he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Danny inched him down until they were practically breathing the same air.

“You gonna hit me if I do this?” Danny whispered, his free hand resting just over Steve’s hammering heart.

Steve didn’t answer; he couldn’t. His mind was slipping out of his ears, replaced with a humming static he’d only ever experienced under fire. He felt Danny’s shaky breath on his lips before their mouths pressed together. Steve’s eyes drifted closed of their own volition, and he vaguely registered the sound of his keys hitting the pavement before he gripped the sides of the blonde’s dress shirt.

Danny’s fingers moved up and stroked at the short hairs right at the nape of Steve’s neck, and he shuddered and let out a soft groan. Danny took the opportunity and slipped his tongue between the SEAL’s lips.

In that moment, Steve lost all situational awareness. For all he cared, the entire world could be coming to an end. Every single sense was focused on the feel, the smell, the taste – good God, the _taste_ – of the man in his arms. There was the spice from the oil on the fries Danny had eaten, the tang of the Longboards he’d drank, even the peppermint he’d popped in his mouth near the end of the night. Their tongues slipped easily around each other’s, like they’d been doing this dance for years instead of seconds. It was sheer heavenly perfection, and Steve never wanted it to stop.

Danny pressed him back against his truck, his free hand moving down at a snail’s pace before dipping under the edge of the SEAL’s Polo shirt. He moaned softly as they battled for dominance, neither giving any ground unless it was to their mutual benefit. He carefully dragged his blunt nails over Steve’s stomach, smiling into the kiss when the muscles clenched under his touch.

“Babe, wait a second,” he finally murmured pulling back, chuckling when Steve chased after his lips, “Hang on….”

Steve’s chest heaved as he tried to take in air, and he tried to recall when his own hands had moved under the back of Danny’s shirt. The feel of skin registered in his brain, but he couldn’t think as to how they had gotten there. He’d barely heard Danny’s voice, the humming static was still so loud in his mind and ears.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t--.”

“Hey, it’s okay, that was…wow,” Danny whispered slowly licking his lips, “I figured you’d be a good kisser, but damn.”

Steve gave a shaky smile, and his cheeks burned, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull back any further from the blonde, let alone release him. The few inches between them already felt like too much. That was the best kiss he’d ever had in his entire life, and he considered himself an expert in the art.

“I, um…, yeah…,” he murmured breathlessly, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over the hot skin of Danny’s back, “You-you were--.”

“There you go again, usin’ up all your words at once,” Danny said chuckling, “I only stopped because I don’t wanna get busted for public indecency. Wouldn’t help me with the teasing at HPD.”

“Right, right, sorry,” Steve apologized again, this time dropping his hands to his sides.

“You wanna get outta here?” Danny asked softly. His hands stayed right where they were, but it was the look of barely contained _want_ in his eyes that shorted out Steve’s barely working brain all over again. The blonde’s eyes were shining and excited, but also a bit hesitant.

“You…you got somewhere in mind? I-I can follow you,” Steve asked just as softly, moving his hands back up to grasp loosely at the shorter man’s waist, his thumbs stroking cloth-covered skin mindlessly.

“Hate to say it, but my partner dropped me off. I was gonna take an Uber home. Besides, I absolutely would _not_ take you back to that shithole apartment I’m currently staying in. It’s barely tolerable to me,” Danny answered, hesitation now dominating the look in his blue orbs.

Steve swallowed thickly before murmuring, “Do you trust me?”

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity to Steve. The question hung in the air like the humidity sticking to their overheated skin. It was an insane question to ask, but it had slipped out without his conscious acknowledgment. He’d just met the blonde that night, and he felt like he’d known him his whole life, like he found something he never even knew – or believed – he was missing.

When Danny’s lips turned up, the SEAL slowly reached down and picked up his keys. When he straightened, Danny’s lips found his again, pressing him back even harder against the truck this time. Steve groaned and yanked him closer, cupping the back of his head as their groins brushed together.

“Yeah, I trust you, babe,” Danny finally breathed against his lips, “Call me crazy, but I trust you.”

Steve unlocked the truck remotely, but he didn’t release the blonde. He used his free hand to clutch at Danny’s back, drifting down to cup his ass and squeeze. Danny’s hands moved down across his chest, one easing between him and truck, the other going back up under the SEAL’s shirt. Danny gripped at his ass as well, pulling their hips flush, while the other scraped at his clenching abdominals. The feel of their stiff cocks rubbing together almost had Steve coming in his pants.

“Fuck, I could kiss you all night,” Danny spoke hotly against Steve’s lips, “Could get off just from kissin’ you.”

“Get in the goddamned truck,” Steve growled against his mouth, finally managing to pull back enough to speak, “Or we really will catch that indecency charge.”

Danny snorted and shot back, “Neanderthal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments ALWAYS appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve couldn’t believe he was in this situation, couldn’t believe he was daring to take somebody to his home that he had only known for a handful of hours, someone he’d never vetted completely. He could count on one hand the number of _teammates_ who knew where he lived, and even fewer who he’d let in his house on the rare shore leave he took to his island home. He was so far out of his comfort zone, he was surprised he was still aware enough to maneuver through the late-night highway traffic.

As he pulled off the exit towards his home, Danny picked up his right hand, which had been resting on the center console. The blonde carefully peeled apart his clenched fist, a grin on his face as he began tracing each finger with the pad of his thumb.

“You any good with these besides bein’ a superhero?” he asked eyeing Steve’s profile.

The SEAL swallowed thickly and glanced his way, trying to fight the flood of heat that coursed south. The last thing he needed was to get in a car accident. “Not a superhero, Danny,” he said quietly, “Just a guy who was decent at his job.”

“We’ll agree to disagree on that. You didn’t answer my question, though,” Danny said grinning, continuing his exploration of Steve’s hand. He turned it over in the dark, rubbing across the knuckles before flipping it and admiring the calluses.

“Yeah…, yeah, I’m good with ‘em,” Steve said hoarsely, his fingers twitching against the blonde’s touch.

“I’m sure you are,” the blonde murmured, his focus solely on Steve’s hand for some reason the SEAL couldn’t fathom at the moment, “These come from weights?”

Steve’s brows furrowed at the question; he’d never been asked about his _calluses_ before. “I--. What?!” he stammered out finally.

“Some guys get calluses from weights. You don’t strike me as that kinda guy, but it crossed my mind, so…figured I’d ask,” Danny said simply.

“No…, not weights, at least not completely, I don’t think. Um, who knows at this point, but I’m not a fan of weights anyway. Too static. I prefer running and swimming and isometric training, functional workouts that help…helped me in the Navy,” Steve finally answered as he turned onto his street, easing down the road.

“Not quite past tense yet, is it?” Danny asked.

“No…, no, I guess it isn’t,” Steve said with a small grin, “Gonna need that hand back….”

Danny looked around and realized Steve had parked in his driveway, lights coming from all across the front porch. He released Steve’s hand, and the SEAL put the truck into park. Neither man moved to exit the vehicle, though.

“This is amazing, Steve. SEALs must pay damn good money,” Danny joked half-seriously.

“Hazard pay’s not bad, but…this was my family home. Parents…. Um, I inherited it about a year after I first deployed with the teams. I’m barely here, but…it’s home,” Steve said shakily, unbuckling his seatbelt, “I can…give you a tour, if you want.”

Danny unbuckled his own seatbelt and leaned across the center console, plastering his mouth to the brunette’s and driving his tongue between his lips. Steve gasped in shock, but quickly got with the program. He reached up and gripped the back of Danny’s neck with one hand, using the other to yank his dress shirt up out of the way to get to skin. Danny’s hands weren’t idle, either. He clenched at the hairs at the base of Steve’s neck, pulling just enough to earn a guttural groan from the SEAL, while the other drifted down to the growing hardness of the man’s cock, gently squeezing.

“Only thing I want a tour of right now, babe, is this,” he murmured hotly.

“Christ, get out, get out,” Steve gasped against his mouth, reaching blindly for his door handle to scramble from the truck.

Danny met him around his side as he hit the sidewalk, proceeding to practically latch himself to Steve’s back, nibbling at his spine as they hurried up the path to the front door. Steve’s fingers shook so bad, he dropped the keyring twice before managing to get the housekey in the lock.

“Thought you said you were good with those,” Danny joked softly, dipping his fingertips inside the front of the SEAL’s waistband, still peppering his back with teasing bites.

“Fuck, I’m tryin’ here,” Steve gasped pressing his hips back against Danny’s stiff erection, “You’re goddamned distracting, ya know.”

Danny chuckled softly, but kept his hands where they were. “You’re one to talk, babe. Can’t keep my hands off you,” he said nuzzling at the SEAL’s back instead.

Steve finally got the door unlocked, and they stumbled inside. It took about three seconds too long to reset the alarm system, then he was dragging Danny up the stairs to his bedroom, the only thing on his mind being that they both needed to be naked _now_.

Inside the bedroom, Steve launched himself at Danny, cupping his face as their lips and teeth and tongue all clashed in a nearly violent kiss. Danny grunted against his mouth, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up as Steve started working on the buttons of his shirt.

“Who the fuck wears button-downs in Hawaii,” Steve growled against his mouth, moving to rip the damn thing open already.

“Ruin my clothes, I’ll make you buy me more,” Danny growled back, yanking harder on Steve’s shirt, “Goddamn it, take this off already.”

Steve reached down and slipped the shirt off in the blink of an eye before resuming his attack on the buttons. Danny’s thumbs slipped across his nipples, and Steve jolted as he felt his cock jump in his pants. “Fuck it,” he whispered yanking open the shirt, sending buttons skittering across the hardwood floor.

Danny’s jaw dropped and he snapped, “You fucking ape!”

Steve smiled uncaringly and started working on the blonde’s belt next, fingers shaking as their lips met in another hot, messy kiss. “Why are you so overdressed tonight, Christ, it’s a Friday!” he gasped in open frustration, finally pulling the buckle loose.

“Came straight from work. Didn’t feel like goin’ home after,” Danny groaned mouthing at his chest, “You usually ask this many questions when you’re about to get laid?”

Steve couldn’t help it, he started laughing hysterically. Danny looked up at him with a single raised eyebrow. Steve cupped his face and, with a lustful yet sheepish smile, said, “No…. I’m usually much smoother than this.”

“So…you’re sayin’ I’m throwin’ you off your game a little bit?” Danny asked softly.

“Yeah…, little bit,” Steve murmured leaning down and pressing their mouths together, slowing the kiss down despite his lizard brain telling him to speed the hell up already.

Danny relaxed against the kiss, slowly undoing Steve’s own belt and sliding it from his pants. Steve groaned against his mouth when his button popped open, followed by the sound of the zipper coming undone. Moving one hand around to the back of the blonde’s head, he reached down to do the same.

“Top or bottom?” Danny breathed against his lips.

Steve flushed red and froze. It had been _years_ since he’d had intercourse with a man, since before he and Catherine had decided to try moving things past the friendship stage, just after he’d completed BUD/S. It had been after a long night of celebratory drinking right after the graduation ceremony, with Freddie of all people, and they’d vowed never to speak of it again.

He loved Freddie, sure, but he’d always told himself it was a bond of combat brotherhood, nothing more. Besides, in those days, with DADT an ever-present black cloud hovering over the entire military, there was no way Steve would ever dare try anything like that again, let alone with Freddie. It had been locked up in one of several mental compartments _both_ men had, and he’d almost forgotten about it completely.

The humming static was back in his ears again, and he tried to slow his breathing. He could feel his erection flagging, and started panicking all over again. If Danny thought he wasn’t interested anymore….

“Hey, Steve, you with me??”

Danny’s voice broke through the static finally, and Steve shuddered out a breath, murmuring apologies against the blonde’s lips. He felt Danny’s hands on his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the feel.

“Hey, hey, babe, it’s okay, look at me,” Danny whispered running his thumbs over the SEAL’s cheeks, “Come on, open your eyes, I’m right here.”

Steve swallowed thickly and took a several deep breaths before managing to peel his eyelids apart. The concern in Danny’s face was too much for him, though, and he glanced down instead.

“You okay? You still with me here?” Danny asked moving one hand to the back of Steve’s neck and gently rubbing the tense muscles.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’m sorry,” Steve whispered shakily.

“It’s alright, babe, promise. I didn’t mean to push like that,” Danny said softly.

“No, it’s, um, it’s not you… It’s just been a long time,” Steve countered, “Last time was…was right after BUD/S with a-a friend o’ mine, and…I forgot about it.”

“Bad experience?” the blonde asked.

“No, not at all, but…back then, it was a big risk, ya know,” Steve answered, finally feeling a sense of calm wash over him, “Old habits and all that.”

“I got ya. We don’t…we don’t have to go that far if you don’t want. I told you, I could get off just from kissin’ you,” Danny said, a playful grin tilting his lips upwards.

Steve snorted out a laugh and leaned down, pressing their lips together once more. Danny’s grip on his neck tightened and his tongue swiped at the SEAL’s lips. Steve moaned softly and opened his mouth in silent acquiescence, groaning as the kiss deepened and Danny pulled their bodies together. He slowly slipped his hands inside the back of Steve’s pants, murmuring, “This okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good, I’m good now,” Steve murmured back before resuming their kissing. Danny was right; he could probably get off just from this alone.

“Bed? Or you want me to get a crick in my neck?” Danny said with a smile.

Steve laughed against his mouth, backing him up to the side of the bed he usually slept in, smiling broadly when Danny’s knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards. He reached down and snatched off the blonde’s pants, boxers, and socks in one go.

“Animal,” Danny gasped as Steve shimmied out of his own pants and underwear. He moved to the other side of the bed, though, and the SEAL moved into the empty space beside him.

Silence overcame them both as their eyes locked, neither looking away despite their obvious desire to admire each other’s now-naked bodies. Finally, Steve slowly reached over and rested his hand on Danny’s hip, rubbing his thumb in lazy circles as he scooted a few inches closer. Danny wet his lips before whispering, “So…you got a preference?”

Steve turned back and reached into his nightstand, pulling out a half-used bottle of lube and a condom. He hesitated for a moment before turning back to the blonde and setting the items between them.

“The…the bottom,” he said somewhat shyly, his cheeks warming under Danny’s patient stare.

“I, uh, I think we can, we can make that happen,” Danny said propping himself up onto his elbow and leaning forward until their lips were grazing together, “Might be best on your side, since it’s been so long.”

Steve shook his head and pushed Danny back onto his back, straddling him as he went. “Go hard or go home, baby,” he said leaning down and plastering their mouths together, his tongue diving between Danny’s parted lips.

“Fuck yes,” Danny gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve shook over Danny’s body as the blonde’s hands moved over his thighs, sliding smoothly around to his ass and squeezing the muscled globes. He dropped his hips until Danny’s cock teased at his crack, moaning against the man’s lips at the feel. As their tongues danced smoothly around each other, he slowly began rocking his hips down, his balls tightening as they scraped over Danny’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, babe, gonna make me come way too fast, you keep that up,” Danny grunted rocking up against him.

“Don’t want that,” Steve whispered reaching for the lube.

Danny snatched it up just as his fingertips grazed the bottle, and the blonde smiled lasciviously up at him. Steve leaned down and captured his lips once more, the kiss turning brutal just as Danny poured what seemed like half the bottle just at the top of his ass. He could feel it dribbling down between his cheeks. When the man’s fingers brushed lightly at the cleft, Steve’s hips jerked forward.

“Okay?” Danny murmured.

“Not made o’ glass,” Steve said breathlessly, “Come on, come on…”

Danny mouthed at his jaw and neck, still stroking casually over Steve’s hole, moaning as it fluttered at his touch. Steve brought his left hand behind Danny’s head, carding through the hairs at the back before tugging his head away from his throat until their eyes met.

“You gonna fuck me or tease me all night?” he whispered hotly.

Danny pressed his index finger inside the tight hole, nearly to the second knuckle, before Steve had even finished asking his smartass question. The SEAL’s eyes slammed shut, and he let out a harsh groan of pleasure, his grip tightening around Danny’s hair.

“You yank my hair out, they’ll never find the body,” Danny whispered half-seriously.

Steve pressed back against his finger, groaning once more, but loosening his grip on the blonde’s precious locks. The burn of Danny’s sudden entrance was fading, and pleasure lit his blood on fire. He might come before the man even got inside him.

“More, more, come on,” he gasped.

Danny pulled his head down and locked their mouths together, driving his tongue into Steve’s mouth as he pressed a second finger inside him. Steve groaned and tensed up around the intrusion, shuddering against the feel of being too full.

“Easy, babe, come on, relax,” Danny whispered against his lips, “Gonna take good care o’ you, you just gotta relax for me.”

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded, inhaling deeply as Danny slowly began stroking inside him, working his muscles loose. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, occasionally pressing their lips together as the SEAL settled into the rhythm. Danny dragged his blunt nails down the brunette’s back and up his side, soothing him even as he tried to pleasure him.

“Think you’re ready for more?” he asked licking at Steve’s chin and mouthing the side of his throat.

“Ready for your cock inside me,” Steve grunted fumbling around for the condom.

“Patience isn’t your strong suit, is it?” Danny asked with a playful smile.

Steve finally got a hold of the foil package and sat up, Danny’s fingers slipping out of him as he did. He moved back to sit on Danny’s thighs, ripping open the package as he did so. Danny stared down at him with hooded eyes, his tongue peeking out from one side of his mouth. Steve’s eyes finally dropped down to the blonde’s cock, red and thick and swollen as it lay heavily against the man’s stomach.

Before Danny could stop him, Steve scrambled between his legs and took him into his mouth. Danny groaned and threw his head back, thrusting up into the sudden wet heaven. Steve choked just a little bit, but quickly gained a rhythm that had Danny whimpering.

“Babe, babe, you gotta – ah shit, that’s fuckin’ perfect – oh _God_ , you’re so good at this. Fuck, shoulda known you’d be, stupid SuperSEAL got lungs of – _Christ_ , yeah - lungs o’ fuckin’ steel,” he rambled as Steve sucked and laved at his cock.

Steve suddenly pulled away from him and slipped the condom on before Danny could catch his breath. He scrambled back up and Danny barely had the wherewithal to grasp at the base of his cock, his eyes locked on the SEAL’s as the man slowly lowered himself down. Steve’s hands locked onto his shoulders, squeezing as Danny breached him, groaning and trembling against the feel.

Danny wasn’t much better off. His eyes had slammed shut as soon as the head of his cock slipped inside the tight ring of muscle, and he squeezed his own cock to avoid coming right then and there. Steve felt like his lungs were about three sizes two small; he couldn’t take a deep breath, and he couldn’t figure out if that was a bad thing or not.

Danny’s free hand latched onto his right thigh, squeezing hard enough to bring Steve’s eyes to his. As they stared at each other, Steve found himself relaxing around Danny’s erection. He slowly pulled up, then eased back down, his eyes fluttering shut as both pain and pleasure shot up his spine.

“Fuck…,” he gasped throwing his head back as he began to roll his hips to take more of the blonde inside him, aware of the pain of going too fast, but determined to ignore it.

This time, Danny’s hands grasped his hips and squeezed, stopping his movements, much to the SEAL’s disdain. He half-glared down at the blonde, impatience and need warring for space in his lust-darkened eyes.

“I told you I’d take care o’ you, didn’t I?” Danny said softly, his thumbs moving in half circles over his hip bones.

“Yeah, you did,” Steve said smirking, “Kinda droppin’ the ball there, baby.”

Danny smiled and carefully pulled Steve off of his now only half-hard cock before flipping their positions. Steve stared up at him in question, though his smirk didn’t fade. Danny grabbed one of the extra pillows and eased it under Steve’s lower back, raising his hips to a more appropriate level. Steve spread his legs automatically, nibbling at the inside of his bottom lip as Danny inched between his legs, picking up the bottle of lube as he did.

“Now…let’s try this again, yeah?” Danny asked softly, coating his fingers and tossing the bottle back to the side.

Steve nodded and rested his thighs over Danny’s, relaxing into the mattress as the blonde’s right hand disappeared between their bodies. He groaned and shook as Danny slipped a single finger inside him, pressing down against the digit.

“You like your nipples played with?” the blonde asked easing his finger back and forth, his other hand stroking over Steve’s clenching abs.

“Don’t know, never – oh, God, that’s – never tried it,” Steve gasped, “God, it’s like 20 fuckin’ Questions with you.”

Danny carefully slipped a second finger inside him this time, once again gripping the base of his own cock as the SEAL clenched around him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, so they were going to take their time with this, whether Steve liked it or not.

“Just tryin’ to figure out what makes you feel good,” he murmured leaning forward and driving his fingers deeper.

Steve let out an embarrassing yelp when white-hot pleasure arced up his spine, and he clutched at the bedsheets so hard, his knuckles turned pale against the bright moonlight. Danny grinned smugly and said, “That, my friend, is your prostate.”

“Fuck, please do that again,” Steve gritted out.

“Nah, not yet. You never answered my question,” Danny whispered mouthing at the SEAL’s collar bones.

“Try it, try anything you want, just don’t – ahhh!” Steve shouted, arching up against Danny’s mouth.

Danny bit at his right nipple before flicking his tongue over the hardened nub. Steve’s hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing tightly as his hips seemed to move involuntarily, seeking friction, seeking contact, seeking _everything_.

“Yeah, I think you like that,” Danny whispered, slowly moving up to three fingers yet keeping his focus on the man’s chest, “Think you like that a lot.”

“Danny…god, Danny, I’m so close,” Steve moaned trembling violently against him. His body was overwhelmed; there was too much stimulation, but it all felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him. He never wanted it to stop, but he needed to come, and _soon_.

Danny carefully removed his fingers, then slid forward until Steve’s thighs rested on top of his own. He grasped his cock and rubbed the swollen head against the SEAL’s loosened hole. Steve’s knees tightened against his waist, and he finally pressed forward.

Steve gasped at the pressure, his hands moving back down to clutch at the sheets. He felt the exact moment Danny slipped fully inside him, and his body absolutely shattered. Danny grunted as Steve shook around him, the brunette’s cock jerking with each spurt of come across his belly. When his orgasm finally passed, Steve blinked blearily up at the ceiling, hoping against hope that the blonde wasn’t disappointed that he’d come so fast. The pleasure had just….

“That might be the second most beautiful thing I think I’ve ever seen in my life,” Danny murmured, stroking gently up Steve’s flank.

“Yeah…?” Steve breathed, his lips twitching in a nervous smile, still trying to come back to his body.

“Most definitely,” Danny whispered leaning forward, bringing a soft groan from the SEAL as he slid further inside him, “Guess what?”

“I’m listening,” Steve spoke releasing the sheets and resting his forearms on the blonde’s shoulders.

Danny dropped down and pecked at his mouth before saying, “You’re gonna do that for me again.”

Steve didn’t have a chance to argue. Danny began thrusting slowly, driving further inside him each time, groaning against his mouth. Steve didn’t think he could do this, not so soon after his first orgasm. But the feel of Danny moving inside him, his determination to wring every ounce of pleasure out of him – and to give that same pleasure in return – seemed to spark something in the very core of his being. He got a careful grip on the blonde’s hair, pulling his face down and plastering their lips together.

Danny moaned heavily, hips pistoning now at a brutal pace. His arms were on fire, sweat poured from his forehead, and his cock felt like it was encased in the most wonderfully heated vise of his life. He reached down and slipped an arm under the SEAL’s left leg, pulling it up and raising Steve’s hips in the process.

“Ah, fuck – oh, shit – Danny!” Steve groaned gripping at Danny’s left bicep, squeezing hard enough Danny knew there’d be bruises in the morning.

“Babe…shit, Steve, you feel…Christ, this is…,” Danny whispered through gritted teeth.

“Now who’s – fuck, right _there_ – now who’s usin’ up all their words?” Steve sniped with a broad smile.

Danny smiled broadly as well before canting his hips on the next hard thrust, biting his bottom lip in satisfaction when Steve arched up against him, his eyes squeezed shut. He was close, so close, but he wanted to feel the SEAL come around him again.

“Almost there, babe?” he gasped out.

Steve nodded jerkily, the head of his cock brushing against the soft hairs on Danny’s lower stomach. As soon as Danny had changed the angle of his hips, Steve had felt his cock hardening. He was too stunned to stop and think about it, not that the blonde would’ve even given him the chance.

“Fuck, I’m - oh, fuck, I’m…,” he gasped as Danny drove into him, “Fuck, I’m close, baby!”

Danny raised up onto his knees then, gripping Steve’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Steve clenched around him, his mouth fell open in a silent scream, and his cock spurted thick, creamy white ropes of come out over his stomach and chest.

Danny’s own cock twitched once, twice, and then it felt like his whole world exploded, inside and out. He let out an animalistic groan as his hips jerked against Steve’s, driving even further inside him than he already was as his cock erupted into the condom.

Steve collapsed back into the mattress, unable to focus on anything in the material world except the fact that he was 100% sure he’d fried some neurons with that second orgasm. His muscles trembled minutely, and he seemed to float in a haze of pure pleasure that he never wanted to come out of. His eyes fluttered closed, and he barely felt Danny carefully pull out of him.

Danny moved from the bed on shaky legs, still trying to catch his breath. His blurry eyes spotted a bathroom through a half-open door next to Steve’s bed. He made his way inside, disposing of the condom and rummaging around the small storage closet for a hand towel. Once he’d wiped himself down, he eased back into the bedroom, grinning at Steve’s spread-eagle form.

Steve felt warm wetness on his stomach, and his hand instinctively shot out, gripping at whatever was touching him. His eyes shot open and locked with Danny’s, whose own eyes were wide in shock and confusion.

“I’m just cleanin’ up the mess, babe. Wakin’ up with come and lube dried all over the place is not ideal, trust me,” Danny said quietly.

Steve swallowed thickly, releasing his arm and apologizing softly. He’d been in such a blissful state of peace, of not feeling worried about anything whatsoever, the strange touch had jolted him. He stared up at Danny through half-closed eyes, his body settling back into the mattress and his flight-or-fight response nullified. Any moment now, he knew he would be unconscious, and the sleep would be absolutely glorious.

It was the sound of clothes rustling in the quietness of the bedroom that pulled his eyes back open, even though his body longed for recuperative sleep. His brows furrowed when he made out Danny slipping into his pants.

“What…where y’ goin’?” he mumbled, moving haphazardly underneath the thin comforter.

“Um…, I guess I was…I was just gonna, ya know, head back to my place, get outta your hair. I can call an Uber or a taxi or whatever,” Danny said somewhat nervously.

Steve stopped his movement, staring down at the blonde in absolute confusion. It had never once crossed his mind to make Danny leave once they’d had their fun, and definitely not in the middle of the night. And he didn’t think he’d given that impression, either.

“Stay,” he finally whispered turning onto his side and settling back into the mattress, his eyes growing heavier by the second, “I’ll…I’ll take you home in the mornin’, if you want. Even make you breakfast before…‘fore we….”

Danny heard the SEAL’s voice trail off, and he couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. He’d had his share of one-night stands – with both sexes – before _and_ after he’d come to Hawaii. But he couldn’t recall the last time he’d actually stayed overnight.

If he bothered to go home with somebody at all, he made sure they both got what they were looking for, then he went back to his own domicile. He knew it was for his own peace of mind, sleeping in his own environment, but staying overnight with Steve? Steve was different. Even the barely heard invitation to stay was heartfelt, and that made Danny’s chest grow uncomfortably warm.

Slipping back out of his pants, he crept around to the empty side of the bed, lifting the sheet and easing his way down onto the mattress. Steve seemed like a light sleeper at the very least, and Danny didn’t want to risk bodily harm again. The SEAL stirred just barely, though, so Danny stretched out flat on his back, his hands clasped loosely over his stomach. But try as he might, he could not relax enough to go to sleep.

What the hell was he doing here? The sex had been fantastic, absolutely, but Danny couldn’t reconcile that with only having known the man beside him for not even a full night. Even with the terrible sofabed he slept on every night, at least it was his own. Still being in Steve’s bedroom, in his house, made the blonde’s skin feel stretched tight, and he could feel an anxiety attack creeping at the periphery.

An arm suddenly landed across his stomach, and Danny jolted out of the daze he’d been in. He looked to his right, only to find Steve curled up against his side, scooting as close as he could get.

“Stop thinkin’ so loud,” the SEAL grumbled against his shoulder, “Messin’ with my beauty sleep.”

Danny snorted and lifted his right arm, grinning as Steve moved that much closer, until his face was basically tucked into the blonde’s neck. He eased his arm down over the SEAL’s back, nudging him that final millimeter closer before resting back onto the mattress. And just like that, every single atom of tension in his body drained away. He pressed his lips against Steve’s forehead and murmured, “Night, babe.”

Sleep took him in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve jerked awake the next morning, his eyes darting around as he tried to quickly assess what had pulled him from his sleep so suddenly. It took him entirely too long to register the feeling of the warm body below him, the arm wrapped loosely around his back, the fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over his shoulder blade.

“Take it you’re awake?” came a sleep-roughened voice above him.

Steve swallowed thickly before slowly easing up and back, his eyes moving from the hair-covered chest he’d apparently been sleeping on up, up, up, to a pair of the iciest blue eyes he’d ever seen. His lips tilted up, and he murmured, “You’re still here….”

Danny smirked and said, “You promised me breakfast.”

Steve’s grin faded, and he said again, “You’re…you’re here….”

His eyes dropped away from Danny’s as his brows furrowed, his chest tightened, and that goddamned static was back. He sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to take deep breaths as it hit him in the face that, yes, he’d actually bought this stranger to his home.

“Babe…?” Danny spoke quietly, reaching over to stroke his back.

At the touch, Steve leapt up and hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and leaning heavily against it. What the fuck had he been thinking, bringing this man into his home on a whim. He’d committed the ultimate mistake in special ops: he’d compromised his own security, lost focus on his surroundings, completely ignored the potential consequences of his actions. His chest heaved as he thought back to the ride back from the bar, how Danny had talked about innocuous things to distract him, keep his mind away from objectively thinking about where they were headed.

This was the most insane thing the SEAL had ever done, and that included going off on his own to retrieve a target from a nearby village during his time in the Philippines. His commanding officer had threatened to bring him before the SEAL review board if it ever happened again, and he’d written a scathing letter of condemnation for his permanent record. It had almost cost Steve his trident, and it had taken nearly two years before his team had once again fully trusted his decision-making skills.

As his heartrate slowly came down, he also recalled the way Danny had looked at and interacted with him during dinner. Their connection had been nearly instant and legitimate; Steve had genuinely enjoyed being around the blonde. His lips tingled as he remembered how nervous Danny had been before they kissed in the alley, and his cock twitched at the thought of how his blood had lit up once their lips had connected.

Was it a seriously dangerous decision to bring Danny home? Sure. But as he thought back to the way Danny had eased him through sex, how he’d slowly worked Steve towards back-to-back orgasms, the SEAL also knew that he _hadn’t_ made a mistake. Danny Williams was a good person, an honorable person. Steve knew that with every cell in his body, which was why he’d brought him home, why he’d invited him to stay for the night, and now why he absolutely wanted to see him again after today.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly eased the door open, an apology already halfway out before his eyes processed the now-empty bed. He took in the also-empty room in less time than it took most people to blink. The only clothes strewn on the floor were his. He was out his bedroom and halfway down the stairs before his brain caught up with him.

“Danny!” he called out frantically, swinging the front door open.

Danny spun around with blazing eyes, his phone to his ear and halfway through speaking to the cab company. “The fuck do you want, McGarrett?!” he snapped out.

“Where are you goin’??” Steve asked breathlessly.

“Home, which is clearly what I shoulda done last night,” Danny said tensely, “Look, it was good, it was fun, but obviously this was--.”

“Danny, can you--.”

“No, no, I cannot. I know what regret looks like, pal, and I’m not stickin’ around where I’m--.”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay, I just--.”

“Just what, huh? What excuse do you have that makes what you did okay?”

Steve huffed out a half-humored, half-annoyed breath, his hands on his hips as he eyed the fiery blonde on his porch.

“And what the hell, are you a goddamned nudist?! Do you just go around parading your goods for everybody and their mother to see?! Get in the fucking house!” Danny snapped after a few moments.

Steve glanced down and saw he was completely naked (and half-hard). His cheeks flushed, but he kept his hands on his waist, a smirk coming to his face. “Technically I am in my house,” he countered.

Danny huffed and snapped, “A goddamned comedian, huh?”

“You curse this much when you’re angry? Or just in general?” Steve asked, his grin growing the longer they stood there.

Danny hung up on the cab operator speaking in his ear and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. “You’re unbelievable, you-you nincompoop!” he snapped poking Steve’s chest, “You haul ass outta bed like somebody lit the sheets on fire, then when you find me gone, you come runnin’ bare-assed naked where everybody and their _goddamned_ mother can get a glimpse!”

“So…are you mad that anybody could see me or…mad at me for leaving bed? Which one?” Steve said stepping closer to him, his smirk still in place and growing, “Just wanna know why I’m about to shut you up.”

“And how the fuck do you--.”

Steve leaned down and pressed their lips together, reaching up with one hand to thread his fingers through the blonde’s hair, the other latching around the lapel of his still-open dress shirt. Danny’s hands landed on his chest, and he could feel him stiffen up as though preparing to push him away. He nibbled on the detective’s lips before slowly deepening the kiss, stepping closer until their chests touched. Once again, it felt as if his blood had been ignited. Danny’s hands moved down and around his back, pulling their hips together as he tried to absolutely devour the SEAL’s mouth.

When Steve finally managed to pull away, both men were gasping for much-needed air. Danny’s lips were as swollen as his probably were, and his pupils seemed as wide as dimes. “That’s cheating,” Danny murmured licking at his lips as if trying to capture the SEAL’s lingering taste.

“Probably, but…you wouldn’t let me get a word in, so…,” Steve said mouthing at his jaw, down his throat, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to suck at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, “Still think I regret last night?”

“Could be…could be you just like kissing me,” Danny gasped, trying to keep his moans down, “Shit, babe, your mouth should be registered.”

Steve grinned against his skin, moving casually back to his jaw, and murmured, “I think you like kissing me, too. Matter o’ fact, I remember--.”

Danny yanked his face back up and smashed their lips together, driving his tongue into his mouth. Steve groaned as his cock hardened further between them. He trailed a hand down the blonde’s chest, relishing in the silkiness of the thick hair, before reaching his waistband. Danny hadn’t even gotten completely dressed before he’d tried to leave in such a hurry. His belt hung loose, and his pants were unbuttoned.

Steve pulled back and eased down to his knees, his eyes on Danny’s the whole way. “Still think I regret last night?” he murmured resting his hands on the blonde’s thighs.

Danny bit down on his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Steve smirked and reached up slowly, easing the blonde’s pants and boxers down to his thighs, his stiffened cock springing forward and up from its confines. Danny’s head collided against the door with a dull _thunk_ when Steve’s mouth wrapped around the thick head.

“Christ, yeah, babe,” he groaned as the SEAL bobbed slowly over his length, taking more and more until his nose was buried in the thick patch of hair at the base of his cock, “Oh, fuck, that’s good.”

Steve moaned around his cock, his hands gripping the back of Danny’s thighs as he picked up his pace. His own cock hung heavy and aching between his thighs. Danny’s right hand eased to the short threads of hair on the back of his head, not pressuring, just resting, and Steve suddenly _wanted_ to be pressured. He placed a hand over Danny’s, urging him to push against his head, moaning softly when the blonde did just that.

Danny groaned as he looked down, watching Steve work his cock like a pro, bringing a hand up to stroke his length when he pulled back, cradling his balls when he moved back down. For someone who hadn’t had sex with a man in over ten years, Steve apparently hadn’t forgotten how to give an expert blowjob. Heat trickled up and down Danny’s spine, his muscles trembling as he slowly shot his hips forward.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he moaned clutching at Steve’s head with both hands now, “Fuck, that feels amazing!”

Steve reached down and wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking steadily as Danny swelled in his mouth. His balls tightened, and his stomach muscles clenched as he thrust into his fist.

“Gonna come, babe! Ah, Christ! Shit, yes!” Danny gasped, his hips jerking erratically now as he chased his climax. Steve groaned around his cock, relaxing his jaw and letting Danny take what he wanted from him. Danny tightened his hands around his head, pressed into the SEAL’s mouth as deep as he could go, then thrust shallowly once, twice.

Steve grunted as Danny jerked in his mouth, hot streams of come hitting the back of his throat. His own release snuck up on him, punching out of him with enough force to nearly knock him over. Once his cock finally softened, Danny eased out of his mouth, resting back against the door as his chest heaved, and Steve rested his head against his sweaty thigh.

“Still think I…regret last night?” he asked hoarsely, breathlessly.

Danny barked out a laugh, shaking against Steve. “You’re insane is what I think you are, babe,” he answered just as breathlessly.

Steve smirked and shakily got to his feet, his hands resting on either side of Danny’s head. “That wasn’t an answer, detective,” he murmured.

Danny rolled his eyes good-naturedly and asked, “You got a coffee machine in this place or what?”

“In the kitchen, yeah,” the SEAL answered as Danny shifted to pull his underwear and pants back up.

“In the kitchen, huh? That’s crazy. I expected it to be in the basement or somethin’,” Danny said blandly.

Steve eyed him in confusion, and Danny burst into laughter, moving from under his arms. “Go put some clothes on, babe, then you can cook me breakfast like you promised,” the blonde said with a relaxed smile.

“I’m gonna take a shower, but I’ll be down in a little bit,” Steve said pushing off the door and moving towards the stairs.

“I better not finish my coffee before you finish your shower,” Danny said over his shoulder.

“Or what? You’ll have to cook for yourself?” Steve said heading up the stairs.

“I’m an excellent cook, I’ll have you know!” Danny called from the kitchen.

Steve snorted and let out a relieved sigh. He hadn’t planned on the blowjob, but, hey, if it kept the Jersey man around at least to share breakfast, he couldn’t regret it. And if the SEAL stayed the course, maybe he could work on keeping him around for a lot more than a morning-after meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pulled into the small driveway of Danny’s apartment building with more than a little wariness. They were in one of the worst neighborhoods on the island, in the small city of Wahiawa, and the ramshackle building Danny had guided him towards looked like it could barely be considered habitable. Even on a cop’s salary, the SEAL felt like Danny should be able to afford something a little better than this. Why he was suddenly so concerned about the detective’s safety, Steve wasn’t touching with a ten-foot BUD/S log.

“Told you it was a shithole,” Danny mumbled next to him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Steve argued.

“Your face did. Look, I get it if you don’t wanna see--.”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Steve said softly, “If you’re safe here, or as safe as you can be, then that’s all that matters to me.”

Danny smirked and rolled his eyes playfully before climbing from the truck. “I’m a cop, babe. That grants me a little leeway, even in a city and neighborhood like this. Besides, none o’ the bad guys fuck with Mrs. Tupuola on the first floor, and she makes sure that extends to the whole building,” he said before shutting the door.

As Danny headed towards the staircase on the side of the building, Steve lowered the window and called out to the blonde. Danny faced him in question, his hands in his pockets.

“You got plans tonight?” Steve asked through the window.

Danny took a moment, his lips twitching, before shaking his head. “Nope,” he said simply.

The two men stared at each other, and Danny’s smile eventually grew to stretch across his face. Steve sighed exasperatedly and glanced around. There were children running around the small parking lot, and a few adults nearby clearly supervising their play.

“You really gonna make me do this?” the SEAL asked.

“Don’t know what you mean. You asked a question, I answered,” Danny responded with a casual shrug, “If that’s all, I need to get up to my place before Mrs. Tupuola sees me on my walk o’ shame.”

Steve smirked and climbed from the truck, shutting the door and coming around to stand a few feet away from the blonde. He rested his hands on his hips, trying to remain casually confident, even as his heart seemed to be trying to drag him back to the safety of his truck. He took a deep breath, and asked again, “Do you have plans tonight?”

“No, I do not have plans tonight,” Danny said innocently enough, “Nothin’ other than my couch and a cold beer and a U.H. baseball game on DVR.”

Steve took a deep breath and licked his lips nervously, eyeing the ground, the apartment building, even the trees growing on the edges of the parking lot, anywhere but at the blonde. Christ, why was this so hard….

“I…I wouldn’t say no if…if you had any ideas,” Danny said suddenly.

Steve finally looked up, and if it was possible, the blonde looked even more nervous than he obviously felt. His lips twitched and he managed to ask, “Would you…would you like to-to go out for dinner? With me? Doesn’t have to be anything formal or--.”

“I thought you were smooth,” Danny said smirking once more, “’Cause this is not smooth, my friend. This is the opposite of smooth.”

Steve breathed out a laugh, his shoulders dropping, and he moved until he was inches from the other man. Eyeing Danny’s lips for a long moment before finally looking back into his icy blue eyes, he asked softly, “Will you go out to dinner with me tonight, Daniel?”

“Yeah…, I’ll go to dinner with you, Steven,” Danny answered just as softly.

“Is 7 o’ clock a good time for you?” the SEAL asked, “I can pick you up, or…?”

“Wow, now you’re talkin’. This is smooth, very, very smooth,” Danny answered reaching over to playfully tug at the bottom of Steve’s shirt.

Steve smiled bashfully and said, “I’ll text you when I’m on my way?”

“Is that your way of askin’ me for my number?” Danny said, every word laced with humor. He pulled out his wallet, then removed one of his HPD business cards, “Here…. They spelled my name wrong, naturally, one “n” and an “i”, which I’m sure was a joke by my coworkers, but…my number’s up there.”

Steve pulled his cellphone from his front pocket, bringing up the messaging app and quickly texting a message to the number on the card. Danny’s phone buzzed in his own pocket, and Steve smirked.

“There, now you have my number, too,” he said sliding the business card in one of the blonde’s shirt pockets.

“Okay, good, great, so…7 o’ clock?” Danny spoke, his cheeks warming at the feel of the SEAL’s fingers brushing against his shirt.

“Yeah… 7-ish,” Steve said softly, stepping forward just a bit more until they were practically chest-to-chest.

“Should I dress up?” Danny murmured as Steve gently cupped his cheek.

“You don’t have to,” Steve said lowering his head.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t--.”

Steve cut him off, pressing their lips together. He kept the kiss chaste, even as Danny nibbled at his lips. When he finally pulled away, his lips turned up, he murmured, “See ya soon, Danny.”

Danny sighed and murmured back, “Tease,” before turning and heading once more for the staircase on the side of the building. Steve snorted softly and turned for his vehicle, waving at the adults who’d clearly been watching him and Danny together. They gave uncertain waves before looking away in embarrassment. Steve couldn’t care less what they thought of him or Danny or him and Danny together. What he did care about was seeing the blonde again as soon as possible. He climbed into his truck, his mind churning with ideas on where to take the Jersey native on their first official date.

\--

“You’re late, babe,” Danny spoke climbing up into the cab of the truck.

“Traffic sucks on this island, especially on a Saturday night,” Steve grumbled before grinning, “Hi….”

“Hey, yourself. You said I didn’t have to dress up,” Danny said looking down at the plain light blue (buttonless) dress shirt and blue jeans he’d chosen for tonight.

“It’s all good, you look good,” Steve said, his cheeks flushing before he backed out of the parking spot and headed towards to road.

Danny smirked and reached for his right hand. Steve laced their fingers together immediately and relaxed back into his seat. As nervous as he’d been on drive over, the feel of the blonde’s skin against his settled his nerves.

“So, where we goin’ tonight?” the blonde asked.

“You said you’ve only been on the island about 6 months, right? I’m pretty sure you haven’t done much sightseeing,” Steve answered grinning.

“Not much to see, babe. Water, sand, palm trees, pineapples, rinse and repeat,” Danny spoke snarkily.

“Oh, Daniel. We gotta get you out more,” Steve shot back.

“I’d be okay with that,” Danny said hesitantly, his fingers twitching in the SEAL’s hold.

Steve glanced over at him, and his own cheeks burned at the hopeful look on the detective’s face. It had been years since anyone had looked at him with such a combination of want and need and sheer affection. The SEAL felt like he could get addicted to that look, and that was dangerous. He had no idea what the Navy had in store for him for his last few months in the service, and he didn’t want to commit to someone – even Danny – if there was a chance he could be stationed anywhere other than Oahu.

Thanks to the weekend traffic, what should’ve been a 30-minute drive took Steve nearly an hour. As he finally pulled into the small parking lot of the Kuilei Cliffs Beach Park, he couldn’t help but glance over at Danny. The blonde’s eyes were wide as he stared out at the expanse of ocean.

“You’re not gonna dump my body out here, are you?” Danny asked with a nervous grin, “I’ll keep your secrets, I swear.”

Steve chuckled and backed into the centermost parking spot, glad to find the overlook actually empty for once. “Come on,” he said before climbing out of the truck and moving around to the back. He grabbed the duffel bag, cooler, folded fitted sheet, and portable grill he’d packed before leaving his house, looking up when he finally heard the passenger door open.

“What is this place?” Danny asked once he’d come around to the back of the vehicle as well, his hands automatically grabbing the grill and sheet.

“Officially? The Kuilei Cliffs Beach Park and Amelia Earhart Lookout,” Steve said searching in the setting sunlight for the entryway down to the small beach, “Unofficially? One of my favorite spots on the island that _isn’t_ packed with tourists on a regular basis.”

“This is…,” Danny said in awe, his eyes stuck on the gleaming ocean waters.

“Yeah…, I know,” Steve said with a smirk, finally locating the small gateway at the end of the lookout, “Come on, let’s get down there before the sun goes all the way down.”

Danny followed him down the stone walkway, only mildly complaining about sand getting in places where it didn’t belong. They had the whole of the small beach to themselves, so Steve dropped the cooler after walking about 20 yards. He took the sheet from Danny and snapped it open, dumping the four battery-operated lanterns and small bag of charcoals from the duffel bag onto it. Using the lanterns as posts, he quickly had the sheet spread out and tamped down.

Danny set the grill down and kicked off his shoes, stepping onto the sheet and plopping down as Steve pulled various covered dishes from the cooler. “You need a hand with--.”

“Just sit back and relax, let me do this,” Steve cut him off pulling the grill to his side of the sheet and dumping the coals into the bottom, “There’s Longboards in the cooler.”

Danny smirked and pulled one of the cold beers out, popping the top and taking a healthy swig. Watching in silence as Steve worked to get the grill lit, he couldn’t help but be thoroughly impressed. He wasn’t exactly a hopeless romantic, but…it almost felt like the SEAL was trying to woo him. And for someone with such a seemingly impenetrable shell, Danny wouldn’t have guessed he had it in him.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, with the charcoals sufficiently heated, Steve sat back on the sheet, pulling his feet up and resting his elbows on his knees. Danny scooted closer to him, holding out a beer with a small grin.

“This is really nice, babe,” he said quietly, “I figured you’d take me into the heart o’ Honolulu, try and impress me with some o’ the fine dining downtown has to offer.”

“That’s not really my thing,” Steve said, his eyes locked forward even as he took the proffered bottle, “I’m not all that comfortable bein’ around a lotta people, especially like that. I just…. I don’t know, I just wanted to do somethin’ different, I guess.”

“You must’ve missed the part where I said this is nice, huh?” Danny said smirking, nudging their shoulders together.

Steve’s cheeks warmed in the fading sunlight, and he glanced down at the blonde with a sheepish grin. “So…,” he murmured.

“So…?” Danny asked, his smile spreading at the SEAL’s blatant awkwardness.

Steve flushed completely and looked down, nervously twirling the bottle in his hands. Last night with Danny had seemed so easy, so natural, and now he couldn’t get his brain to work for anything. He couldn’t think of a single conversation starter, about anything, and he could feel his heartrate pick up, his hands starting to feel clammy even against the cold beer bottle. He’d had this idea on the ride home that morning for a “beach date”, had placed steaks in a marinade within minutes of walking into his house, had even went out and bought the lanterns so they could eat even after the sun had gone down. Now? Maybe Danny was right, maybe he should’ve just taken the blonde somewhere normal, a traditional first date kind of restaurant.

“Hey…., you okay?” Danny asked from beside him, casually moving his left arm around Steve’s waist.

Just that movement, the feel of the man against him, had Steve feeling as though a boulder had just been lifted from his chest. He shuddered out a breath and took a sip from his beer.

“It’s been years since I’ve tried actually dating somebody. I know it’s just…just one date, one planned date, at least, but…I guess you could say I’m outta practice,” Steve admitted, “I hate bein’ outta practice, for anything, even this.”

“Makes you normal like the rest of us, SuperSEAL,” Danny retorted.

Steve smirked and nudged back against him, continuing, “I don’t…I don’t know what’s gonna happen when my leave is up, is what I mean. And…I don’t wanna get your hopes up – or mine – if--.”

“Good Lord, I thought I was a pessimist. I’m not lookin’ for a husband, ya know,” Danny laughed. Steve choked on the swallow of beer he’d just taken, and Danny slapped his back even as he chuckled.

“What do you say we take it one date at a time, yeah? You pick a place, I pick a place, you pick somethin’ to do, I pick somethin’ to do, until your leave’s up. Doesn’t have to be anything more than that, babe,” the blonde spoke once Steve had regained his ability to breathe.

Steve took a deep breath, then another, and another, until his shoulders finally dropped and he relaxed against the blonde, his right hand moving to rest on Danny’s thigh. “I think I like that plan,” he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve’s eyes opened as the orange rays of sunrise broke over the edge of his bedroom window, bringing with them a new day. Steve let out a wide yawn and stretched his arms before glancing to his left, a grin coming to his face. Danny laid next to him fast asleep, the sheet nearly covering his entire face, his hair disheveled in a blonde halo on his pillow. No matter how many times he’d awakened to this sight over the past six weeks, it still ignited a burning in the SEAL’s chest, a longing for just one more day with this man.

The time had flown by for Steve once he and Danny had agreed to take things one date at a time. When the detective wasn’t working, or with his children, he and Steve were traipsing around the island, finding out-of-the-way spots for lunch or dinner or even just day trips to see what they could see. They’d gone sight-seeing on the North Shore, a jeep expedition tour at Kualoa Ranch on the eastern side of the island, and even to the Veterans Cemetery where Steve’s parents were buried. It had been a blur of rediscovery for Steve (discovery for the Jersey native), and both men had gained a new appreciation for the island they both called home.

Steve had also decided to pursue his private detective licensure for the state of Hawaii. Given his background, both before, during, and after his time with the SEALs, it was the only job he could see himself performing. He was done working for anybody other than himself, but he still wanted to serve his community. Even if the Navy sent him somewhere other than Oahu for his last few months, he was starting to make plans for when he eventually returned to the island. Part of those plans included the blonde asleep next to him.

Easing onto his side, Steve reached up and carefully pulled the sheet down, revealing Danny’s face and slightly parted lips. In his sleep, he was free of the worry that his job brought him on a daily basis. Steve let out a soft sigh and continued inching the sheet down, licking his lips as the skin of the blonde’s broad shoulders, toned arms, and hairy chest were revealed. There wasn’t a single part of the man’s body that Steve didn’t enjoy openly admiring, whether or not they were being intimate.

Danny groaned and moved to his back, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. “5 more minutes,” he mumbled half-asleep.

Steve smirked and waited until his breathing evened out once more. Danny had shown up at his place late the previous night, keyed up from closing his most recent case, but clearly dead on his feet. He usually only stayed at Steve’s place on the weekends, but occasionally his job had kept him up so late, he’d come to Steve’s house to catch a few hours of sleep before going back to his own apartment to shower and prepare for another day. Last night, he’d let Steve guide him upstairs and undress him before collapsing into the bed. Steve wanted to let him sleep in, but there was something else he wanted just a little bit more.

Once he was sure Danny had fallen completely asleep, Steve moved the sheet halfway down the blonde’s thighs. Danny’s cock lay half-hard against his thigh, and the SEAL couldn’t help the flood of desire that blossomed in his chest. He stealthily moved down the bed, his eyes on Danny’s face the whole time, until he could rest his left arm over the blonde’s hips and his right arm over Danny’s thighs. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable position for him, but he’d make it work.

Danny shifted slightly under him, mumbling incoherently for a moment before settling back into the mattress. Steve smirked and licked his lips, watching as Danny’s cock slowly hardened under his gaze. The SEAL hadn’t known sex with a man could so enjoyable, but the detective had brought out a side of him Steve wasn’t aware even existed. He was free to voice his pleasure, make his likes and dislikes clear, encourage Danny when he did something especially right, or correct him when he didn’t. In turn, Steve had learned what it meant to be an equal sex partner, giving Danny just as much pleasure as he was given, if not a little bit more.

Steve jumped at the feel of the blonde’s hand landing solidly at the base of his skull. His fingers scratched gently through the short hairs at the nape of the SEAL’s neck, and Steve shuddered against the touch.

“You gonna stare at it all morning, or do somethin’ about it…?”

“Think I might stare at it for a while….”

“Weirdo.”

“I mean, it’s a beautiful cock. Should maybe get it cast and put in a museum or somethin’.”

“Steven….”

“Or you could get it molded for a dildo. I’m sure plenty o’ women – and some men – would be more than happy to make that purchase.”

“Steven.”

Steve snorted softly before licking at the swollen head, his skin heating at the breathy moan Danny let out. When he finally took the blonde into his mouth, Danny choked out his next moan, his hips shifting upwards instinctively. The pressure Steve had on his lower body, though, kept him pinned to the mattress. Steve moaned hotly around his cock, bobbing up and down slowly, relishing in the weight and length of the blonde, flushing at the knowledge that this man _enjoyed_ being in his bed.

“Ah, fuck, babe…. God, I love it when you suck my cock. Oh, God, yeah, deeper, take it deeper – Steve, Steve,” Danny gasped, his fingers tightening in the SEAL’s hair, pressing him down each time Steve pulled up.

It hadn’t taken Steve long at all to learn that Danny’s favorite kind of blowjob was when he let Danny control the depth, and when Steve was unpredictable in his technique, alternating between short, sloppy bobs and slow, long, tight suckling. He reached between Danny’s legs, cradling his heavy sac and gently rolling his balls, stroking against his perineum. Danny spread his legs to give him easier access, but planted his feet to begin slowly thrusting into the SEAL’s mouth.

“Gah, shit, yes, babe! Come on, come on, take it all,” Danny gasped pressing down on Steve’s head, his stomach clenching with each thrust, “Fuck, gonna – gonna come, babe, _god_ , so close--.”

The sound of the doorbell brought Steve’s head up immediately, his eyes locked on his bedroom door as thought he could see straight through it to the front porch. Danny whimpered below him, mumbling, “No, no, no, come on, ignore it, please!”

“Hush,” Steve said quietly, his brows furrowing when the doorbell rang again. He hadn’t had an unexpected visitor to his home in… God, he couldn’t remember. _Nobody_ showed up unannounced, especially since very few people actually had his home address in the first place.

“Stay here,” he mumbled reaching into his nightstand and moving from the bed.

“Really, Steven?! You need to take a gun to answer the door?!” Danny asked in exasperation.

“I can count on one hand the number of people who have this address _and_ would show up uninvited,” Steve said quietly, moving towards his bedroom door.

“You think if somebody was gonna break in, they’d ring the goddamned doorbell?? Put the gun back, you freakin’ psycho,” Danny snapped half-seriously, “Go answer the door like a normal person so you can get back here and finish what you started!”

Steve rolled his eyes, but placed his handgun back into the nightstand before leaving the bedroom. Halfway down the stairs, whoever was on his front porch decided the doorbell hadn’t done its job well enough and started banging obnoxiously on the oak door.

“Come on, McGarrett, I know you’re home, your truck’s in the driveway! Open the damn door already!”

The voice sounded so familiar to Steve, but he couldn’t quite place it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he reached the door and eased it open. His jaw dropped at the sight.

“ _Freddie_?!” he gasped out.

“What’s up, Smooth Dog??” Freddie spoke with a giant smile.

Steve hadn’t seen Freddie Hart in nearly three years, since they’d been assigned to teams on opposite coasts. They’d come through BUD/S together, had served in several units together on missions neither would ever publicly admit to, and had been as close as any two SEAL teammates ever were. Freddie was truly the brother he’d never had.

Steve gasped when Freddie yanked him into a bone-jarring hug, but he quickly embraced the man just as tightly. They didn’t speak for a long moment, just stood there in the doorway interlocked. When Freddie moved to pull away, Steve held him tighter. Like he’d told Danny, he could count on one hand the people who were free to show up at his house without an invitation or prior notice. Freddie Hart was one of those people.

“God, it’s so good to see you, brother,” Steve said softly once he’d finally pulled away, his fingers gripping Freddie’s broad, muscled shoulders.

“Good to see you, too, man,” Freddie said just as softly.

“What am I doin’, come on in, have a seat, I’ll get some coffee goin’,” Steve said finally stepping back and giving the other man room to enter the house, “You can tell me what you’re doin’ on my island.”

“ _Your_ island?” Freddie asked jokingly.

Steve smirked and waved towards the couch before hurrying into the kitchen. The coffee seemed to take its sweet time percolating, but Steve knew it was because he was impatient to get back to Freddie. Once he had the drinks poured, he headed back into the living room with an excited smile.

“Can’t believe you left me with my cock out like that, Steven,” Danny grumbled rubbing at his eyes as he trudged down the stairs, “Hope you booted whoever it was outta here.”

Steve jolted to a stop, nearly dropping the two mugs in his hands, feeling like his heart had just taken a free-dive into his stomach. _Nobody_ in the Navy knew he was bisexual, not even Freddie. It wasn’t the kind of thing one went around advertising, especially in Special Warfare. Freddie smirked and, eyeing Steve, slowly got to his feet.

“Sorry about that. McGarrett gets distracted easily sometimes,” he spoke.

This time, Danny was the one who jolted to a stop, and his cheeks tinted pink. “Oh, um…. Who are you?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Freddie Hart, friend o’ Steven over there,” Freddie said extending his hand.

Steve was frozen in place, his breathing shallow. How the hell would he manage to explain this? What he was doing with Danny wasn’t illegal by any means, nor was it against any Navy regulations (not anymore, thank the universe for social progress), but it was still something he’d wanted to keep private, something he’d wanted to relish in having just to himself. The Navy had gotten so much of him since he’d turned 18, he wanted a little bit for himself. He didn’t think that was too much to ask.

“Please excuse this caveman. I do believe he’s having a completely unnecessary freak-out,” Danny said casually, moving over to Steve and taking the coffee mugs from him. He sipped at one and handed the second to Freddie, “Danny Williams, pleasure to meet you finally. Steve mentioned you when he and I first – Steven, sit _down_ already – when he and I first met.”

“Freddie, um, this is Danny. Danny, meet Freddie,” Steve finally spoke up, shuddering out a breath.

“Just established that part, babe,” Danny spoke with a smile before looking back to him. The sight of Steve’s pale face had the blonde on his feet in an instant. He grabbed Steve’s hand and yanked him over to the recliner, pushing him down into it and kneeling down in front of him.

“Deep breath,” he murmured gripping Steve’s thighs, squeezing carefully, “Five things you can see.”

Steve swallowed thickly, his eyes shooting around the room. He finally gasped out, “You…, coffee table…, um, the backdoor…, k-kitchen island…, t-t-television.”

“Okay, good, good. Four things you can feel,” Danny spoke softly.

Steve’s breathing began to even out as his eyes drifted shut. “Your hands. The floor on my feet. The recliner I’m sitting on. Um…, the sunlight on my skin through the window.”

“Doin’ good, babe. Three sounds?” the blonde continued, feeling Steve relax under his touch.

“The ocean waves…. The ceiling fan…. Um…I….,” Steve whispered, “I can’t….”

“Come on, one more sound, just one more,” Danny spoke patiently.

“Your voice, Danny. I can hear your voice,” Steve spoke, his shoulders dropping.

“It’s a very nice voice, I know. Gimme two smells. Almost done,” the blonde said patiently.

Steve took a deep breath, inhaling for six seconds before exhaling slowly. “The coffee…and whatever God-awful cologne Freddie decided to wear,” he said, his muscles unlocking.

Both Freddie and Danny snorted at that jibe, but Danny continued, “One taste.”

Steve’s lips tilted up and his eyes opened, locking with Danny’s. Danny’s cheeks flamed red, but he smiled and said, “Good. You back with me?”

“Yeah…. Thanks,” Steve said before looking over to Freddie, “Sorry.”

“Seriously, Steve? The fuck are you apologizing to me for?” Freddie said indignantly, “Me, of all people?”

“I like him,” Danny said getting to his feet, moving to head towards the stairs, “Freddie, if you’re free tonight, you should come back over for dinner.”

Steve reached up and grabbed Danny’s wrist, stopping him. Danny looked down at him questioningly, saying, “Babe, I’ve gotta get ready for work--.”

Steve pulled him down and gave him a chaste kiss, murmuring again, “Thank you.”

Danny grinned and gave an indulgent nod before heading for the stairs once more. Steve picked up the coffee mug Danny had left on the table and took a long sip from it. Danny had taught him that specific grounding technique after four consecutive nights of nightmares, the last of which had resulted in Steve barricading himself in his en suite, stuck in the memories of his final SEAL mission.

Freddie eyed him warily before asking, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Just...weird havin’ someone from the Navy know about me, I guess,” Steve answered slowly.

“Brother…. I’ve known since BUD/S,” Freddie said patiently, “It’s who you are, and there’s fuck all wrong with it, just to make it clear.”

“I appreciate that, but still…. I didn’t expect to see anybody from the Navy for another week or so,” Steve explained, “What are you doin’ here anyway?”

Freddie took a deep breath and answered, “My team is stationed here for a while. Figured I’d…stop in and visit before we got into the training cycle heavy, ya know. We actually start up next weekend.”

Steve swallowed thickly and leaned back into the cushion of the recliner, his eyes on his coffee mug. He was expecting his duty orders to arrive any day now, but the closer the end date of his leave got, the less confident he was in being assigned to Pearl-Hickam. And the thought of leaving Danny, even for just a few short months, literally made his heart hurt.

“Well, I’m glad you came by, man. Really. Like Danny said, you should…come back tonight, if you’re free. Danny’s an even better cook than I am,” Steve said forcing a grin.

“Seems like he’s good for you. I heard about what the review board did. That’s completely fucked,” Freddie said leaning back on the couch, sipping from his own mug.

“Tell me about it. But…I’m takin’ it as a sign that it’s time to go, ya know, move on from the military, maybe settle down here for good,” Steve said, “Got some feelers out for some things, workin’ on some plans to maybe get into law enforcement.”

“That’d be a good fit for you, yeah. How much longer you got left?” Freddie asked.

“A little over three months. Haven’t gotten my last station assignment yet, either, and I’ve only got another week left of my leave, so…they’re cuttin’ it close, ya know,” Steve said running a hand over his face.

“You know how Personnel is. Always waitin’ til the last minute,” Freddie said chuckling, just as Danny came trudging back down the stairs.

Danny leaned over the back of the recliner, planted a kiss on the top of Steve’s head, then headed for the door. “Text me when you get off work?” Steve called back to him.

“I’ll send a carrier pigeon, babe. It’ll be easier than typing words into that stupid phone,” Danny answered grabbing his keys from the small table next to the front door and exiting the house to both SEALs laughing.

“How long you guys been together?” Freddie asked after a few long moments.

“About a month and a half now, so it’s still pretty new,” Steve answered slowly, feeling his cheeks warm.

“What happened with Cath?” Freddie asked, “Last I saw, you guys seemed to be doin’ pretty well.”

“She broke up with me, brother. Wanted to focus on her intel career instead, said she couldn’t do that what with worrying about me all the time, never knowing where I was or if I…if I was comin’ home in a box or not,” Steve said getting to his feet, “Come on. Need to be outside if we’re gonna talk about her.”

“That bad?” Freddie asked standing as well and following him out to the lanai.

“To say the least,” Steve said, “I loved her, ya know. Even miss her sometimes, wonder how she’s doin’, but…can’t force somebody to stick around if they don’t want to, I guess.”

The two men sat down at the picnic table on the back porch, Steve feeling infinitely better with the breeze coming off the ocean playing across his skin. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his ex-girlfriend, but he and Freddie had never kept anything from each other. They had over two years of catching up to do, and he would be as honest about that time period as he’d ever been with his friend.

Knowing Freddie wouldn’t judge him – and that whatever they talked about would stay between them – brought a calm that Steve had only recently felt around Danny. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed having a friend around, somebody who knew him through and through, and still chose to stick around. He gave a small grin to the man and said, “So…where should I start?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Did Cath break up with you before your last deployment?” Freddie asked leaning forward and resting on his elbows, his coffee mug in his hands.

“About a week after…after me and the others got back,” Steve said blandly, even as his chest tightened with remembered emotions of that awful time period.

Freddie nodded in understanding, but kept quiet. He didn’t know the exact details of Steve’s final mission, but he’d heard of the fallout. Of the 10 members of the team that had gone to collect a high-value target, only four had been rescued, including Steve. It seemed to have been a mess from the beginning, based on faulty intelligence and even less prep time.

“She showed up at my base apartment one night, said she couldn’t do it anymore. I had no clue what she was talkin’ about, ya know, not until she gave me this look that pretty much cleared it up for me,” Steve continued, his eyes locked out over the ocean waters.

“You didn’t ask her to spell it out? I mean, I know you’re a smart guy, but Cath wouldn’t have--.”

“Nah, man, she had been lookin’ for a way out for a while. We were good together, but…I don’t know, it just never seemed…permanent, ya know. I don’t know, it was…lookin’ back, it was familiar, it was safe, it was…easy _because_ it was easy, if that makes sense.”

“There wasn’t pressure from either of you for anything more than what you were doin’, basically,” Freddie offered.

“Yeah, exactly. We got together when we both had leave, or when she was in port and I had shore duty, or vice versa, whatever the case was. Typical long-distance relationship reunion, I guess,” Steve answered, “We enjoyed bein’ around each other, but it wasn’t a big deal when we weren’t, either, at least not to me.”

“So she apparently finally decided to put her career first, and, what, you just let it go at that?” Freddie asked.

“I always loved that about her, that she was so focused on gettin’ as far as she could in her career, ‘cause I was the same way. But she was never impressed that I was a SEAL. If anything, she always kinda made it a point not to bring it up when we were around each other. And you know I was always impressed with how smart she was, whether it was related to her work or not. So, ya know, I knew that Intel was where she was gonna thrive,” Steve explained, stopping to take a deep breath, “I didn’t wanna be responsible for holdin’ her back.”

“That’s bullshit, Steve, and you know it,” Freddie said tensely.

Steve swallowed thickly and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. As far as he was concerned, the past was the past, and there was no sense in rehashing it. But he knew Freddie, and he knew Freddie knew him. With a sigh, he set his mug down and leaned forward as well.

“Did it hurt? Yeah, it fuckin’ hurt, okay. I put a decade into that relationship, and she just threw it all out the window in one night. But I wasn’t gonna force her to be with me when she clearly didn’t wanna be,” he gritted out.

“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about,” Freddie responded, “You guys started datin’ right around the time we got our tridents, yeah?”

Steve nodded hesitantly, unsure as to what Freddie’s point could be.

“So she’s essentially been at your side your whole SEAL career. What I’m sayin’ is, you go out on this mission, shit goes FUBAR, you come back and basically lose that career, and then you lose your longtime girlfriend,” Freddie offered bluntly, “It’s okay for that to _not_ be okay.”

Steve looked away this time, his jaw clenching as he mulled over the truth of his friend’s words. Not too long after his SEAL review board meeting, he’d put in his leave request from the Navy. Maybe he hadn’t just been seeking an escape from the military, but from dealing with the fallout of his breakup with Catherine as well. If he was going to be on his own, he could at least be in his own home for a while to get his life back in some semblance of order.

“Yeah, I know that, alright. I’m not sayin’ I didn’t have my faults or whatever, but…she wanted that clean break, so I gave it to her,” he shrugged, “Did every part of it suck? Yes. Am I completely over it? Not really. But…the longer I’ve been away from everything, been back here at home, workin’ out what I’m gonna do once retirement goes through? It was what it was, brother. I’m…I’m movin’ on. Or at least, I think I’m in a place now where I can, from her _and_ the military.”

Freddie eyed him warily, and Steve finally looked back towards his friend, an indulgent smirk on his face.

“Catherine and I….. Yeah, we were good together, but…I don’t know, like I said, it just never seemed permanent, ya know. I couldn’t see it at the time, but bein’ back here for so long, and….”

“Danny?” Freddie asked when Steve slipped into silence.

Steve sighed and nodded slowly. “Somethin’ about…how…. I don’t know, man, just somethin’ about how we are around each other, and not just…the physical stuff, ya know, he’s…he’s different,” he said quietly, his cheeks tinting pink.

Freddie’s grin spread in understanding. “I gotcha, bud. Mind me askin’ how ya’ll met?” he said finally taking another drink from his mug.

“To be honest, I thought you had sent him my way,” Steve said chuckling.

“Really? What would make you think that?” Freddie asked smirking.

“Aside from the fact that nobody in the Navy knew I was bi, at least not that I was aware. Seemed like the kinda prank you’d pull on principle. Plus, he was so fuckin’ arrogant that night, just sat down at my table like he belonged there,” Steve answered, “I was actually waitin’ on a blind date to show up, some chick one o’ the guys from Coronado was friends with that he thought I might be interested in since she was a native, but I guess she flaked.”

Freddie’s eyes widened in shock, but he kept quiet as Steve explained the basics of how he and Danny had come to be together. That they’d butted heads pretty much from the moment they met seemed par for the course for McGarrett. It was almost a trial by fire he gave to anybody daring to attempt to enter his life. Danny had apparently aced that trial, though, and they’d been going strong ever since. The way Steve’s face lit up as he discussed the blonde told Freddie that they were much closer than Steve probably wanted to admit even to himself, let alone to anybody else.

They finished up their coffee as Freddie asked about Danny’s children. Steve looked down at his empty mug and said, “I haven’t met ‘em yet. We’re, um…, we’re waitin’ to see if…what happens with wherever they decide to stick me for these last few months.”

“You okay with that?” Freddie asked slowly.

“I mean… They’re his kids, ya know. They’re always gonna be his top priority, I get that. Even then, I don’t…I don’t know, man, I don’t know how to act around kids. And don’t give me the “they’re just tiny adults” line, either, I don’t wanna hear it. Your kids were _not_ tiny adults, they were tiny devils who – don’t fuckin’ laugh, man!”

Freddie was doubled over his mug cackling and knocking his fist against the table. The first time Steve had met his twin children Michael and Sonja, they were nearly 7 years old and absolute terrors when it came to “initiating” new people into their family. It had taken Steve nearly a year of being around Freddie to learn how to adequately counter their pranks and hijinks, and only then had the children accepted him as worthy of being their daddy’s friend.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Mikey and Sonja were just makin’ sure you’d fit in with our crazy bunch,” he said once he’d finally gotten himself back under control.

“Yeah. How are they, by the way? How’s your wife?” Steve inquired.

The two friends continued talking for over an hour before Freddie had to leave to go check in at the base, though he said he hoped to free himself up by the time Danny got off work. Once he was gone, Steve sat in the silence of his home and let his mind wander back to that night with Catherine.

Indeed, she’d been _very_ clear about her reasons for ending things, reasons that made absolutely no sense to Steve at the time. Catherine had argued that the only times Steve was more than superficially interested in her was when he needed her skills in some aspect of his own work, namely intelligence gathering for future missions. Sure, they were good together physically, but she had been questioning for the past year whether they were good together beyond that.

On top of his apparent obsessive duty to the SEALs, she accused him of not caring as much about her as she cared about him. They’d been together for nearly a decade, and he’d never even entertained the thought of marriage. She was tired of waiting around for him to come to his senses, and it was his loss if he didn’t see that she was as good as he was ever going to get at the rate he was going.

Steve had been stunned at how cold she’d been to him that night, how methodically she’d gone through each of her arguments, but he also wasn’t going to lash back at her. He was already still mentally recovering from the ordeal of his final mission, and he refused to let her be the final straw that broke him. So he’d done exactly as he’d told Freddie: he let her go. Last he heard before starting his leave, she’d volunteered for a year-long undercover spot somewhere in Europe. He truly hoped she was happy now, even as bitter as he’d initially been about their breakup.

With a heavy sigh, Steve pushed himself up from the recliner and headed up to his bedroom. He had a list of things he wanted to take care of today; there was no point in sitting around, alone with his thoughts, especially when it came to one Catherine Rollins. In his room, he spotted Danny’s dirty clothes in a pile in front of the bed. God bless him, but the man had no clue what a damn laundry basket was, even when it was three feet away from him.

Smirking, and remembering how Cath had dared to think she would always be the one that got away, he picked up the pants, boxers, and dress shirt, and tossed them in with his own dirty clothes. Danny hadn’t necessarily moved in, but he already had a drawer in Steve’s dresser and even a small section of his closet. That was more than his ex-girlfriend could ever claim, even as long as they’d been together.

Danny may not end up being the best thing to ever happen to Steve, either, but the SEAL had never felt pressured being with the blonde, either. If anything, Danny sometimes made him feel like he was light enough to float. It was a jarring experience sometimes, and the blonde would only roll his eyes and smirk when he would catch Steve staring at him in open wonder. They were good together; Steve knew that much, at least, and it was something he wouldn’t waste time overanalyzing, at least not today.


	9. Chapter 9

_Finished paperwork early. Pickin’ up stuff for dinner, be there in 30. Get the grill prepped?_

Steve read the message on his cellphone with a grin, going outside to preheat the grill. Freddie had texted him a little after noon, saying he would definitely be back for dinner. Steve had finished a couple more study tests for his private detective licensure, gotten some minor housework completed, then gone for a long run and swim.

He was shocked to find himself actually looking forward to having both Freddie and Danny over for dinner. It had never occurred to him how empty his house had been prior to starting to date the blonde, and it only became more apparent whenever Danny left for his apartment at the end of the weekend.

_Anything you need me to prep other than the grill?_ he sent back.

_Maybe put on somethin’ other than boardies and a tanktop??_

Steve snorted at the response and headed upstairs to shower from his workout. By the time he finished and was dressed (in loose-fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt with NAVY screen-printed on both), Danny was calling for him from the bottom of the stairs to come help with the groceries. The blonde rolled his eyes exasperatedly when he saw the SEAL’s chosen outfit, but didn’t say anything as they headed out to his car.

“You okay with this?” he asked instead.

“With what?” Steve asked in return.

“I mean, this is a SEAL brother of yours, yeah? You okay with him knowin’ about us?” Danny asked grabbing two of the brown paper bags from the open trunk.

“He’s cool, Danny. I filled him in earlier after you left,” Steve said grabbing the other two bags, as well as the case of Longboards, before shutting the trunk and following the blonde inside.

“Oh, really? Huh…. I didn’t expect that, actually,” Danny said hesitantly.

“Why not? I’m not ashamed of us, I just…,” Steve said just as hesitantly.

“Kind of a weird way for an old friend to find out. In my defense, I didn’t know he was there when I came down this mornin’,” the blonde said leaning against the kitchen island, “Also, I hadn’t had coffee yet, so….”

Steve grinned and moved close to him, resting his hands on Danny’s waist. He took a deep breath before responding, “I’m glad you’re here, Danny, and I’m glad we’re…together, and I’m really glad you got to meet Freddie. He’s…the brother I never had, and he’s important to me. But…you’re important to me, too….”

Danny grinned and pulled him down in a soft kiss, which quickly devolved into something more passionate as Steve groaned against his mouth. The SEAL pressed closer, until Danny was nearly bent over the island behind him, but when his hands drifted back to grip the blonde’s ass, the shorter man pulled away abruptly.

“Do _not_ lift me, Steven,” he said sternly.

“Hadn’t planned on it, Daniel,” Steve said with a small grin, “But I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

Danny rolled his eyes and finally maneuvered away from him, muttering about Neanderthals just as the doorbell rang. Steve smirked and gave his ass a quick smack before heading for the door, unsure as to why Freddie was ringing the damn doorbell again when the heavy oak door was already open, the screen door unlocked. He jerked to a halt at the sight of the UPS delivery driver.

“Can I help you?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Good evening, I’m looking for Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,” the young woman spoke politely, glancing down at the tablet in her hand, “I have a certified package he needs to sign for.”

Steve swallowed thickly before cracking opening the screen door and saying, “That’s me, miss.”

“Please sign here, sir,” she said holding out the pad and attached stylus.

Steve signed with a quick flourish, and she handed over the envelope she’d been holding under her arm. Steve thanked her before closing the screen door and easing the oak door shut behind him, his eyes locked on the “PRIORITY MAIL” logo stamped on the large cardboard envelope. He shuddered out a breath before opening it and pulling out a smaller, regular-sized envelope. His stomach dropped for the second time that day.

“Hey, who…. Steve? Steve!”

Danny hurried over to him, gently touching his biceps to get his attention. Steve flinched against the touch, his eyes not moving from the envelope in his hands. The U.S. Navy logo was in the upper left-hand corner, the mainland address for Personnel Command listed beside it. He shuddered out another breath before finally locking eyes with Danny.

“It’s…I…I think it’s my duty orders,” he said shakily, trembling against the blonde’s hold on him.

Danny directed him to the couch, and Steve dropped down so hard, it was as though his legs had been cut out from beneath him. Danny eased down beside him and placed a solid hand on his forearm, bringing the SEAL’s eyes back up.

“Whatever it is…wherever they decided to send you? We’ll deal with it, okay? It’s gonna be fine, babe,” he said quietly.

Steve felt hot wetness burn his eyes as he murmured, “We…?”

“Yeah, you putz, we. You think I’m ready to give you up just yet?” Danny said leaning into him, “Come on, better to just rip off the bandage, yeah? Worst comes to worst, it’s only three months, and there’s always e-mail and Skype…and carrier pigeons.”

Steve chuckled wetly, sniffling before peeling the back of the envelope open with shaking fingers. He felt Danny’s left arm come around his back as he pulled the paper out, but he still hesitated to unfold it. Call him irrational, but he felt like if he didn’t read it, then…he could still stay in Oahu with Danny.

“You want me to read it…?” Danny asked quietly.

Steve sniffled again before letting out a slow breath and unfolding the sheet of paper. His eyes scanned through it, looking for the most important details, his report date and his duty station. When he found both pieces of information, he looked at Danny with a blinding smile.

“I report to Pearl this Monday, in the Special Training Division of the Operations Command,” he said breathlessly.

Danny smiled just as brightly and plastered their lips together, driving his tongue into the SEAL’s mouth. Steve moaned and dropped the letter on the floor as Danny pressed into him until he fell backwards against the couch, easing between his thighs and rocking against his hips.

“I don’t know what any o’ that means other than that you’re still mine to keep around for a while,” the blonde groaned against his lips, “And that…that makes a part o’ me very excited right now.”

Steve arched up against the pressure, his own cock hardening in his sweatpants as Danny’s lips moved over his jawline. He gripped at the back of the blonde’s shirt, yanking it up from the waistband to get to the skin beneath.

“Think we got time--.”

“Whoa, my bad!”

Danny looked over his shoulder, and Steve wanted to bury himself in the couch cushions at the sound of Freddie’s voice. Indeed, he turned his face into the back of the couch and covered it with one of the throw pillows. Freddie chuckled and said, “I can go wait in the car for a few minutes, ya know.”

“Get outta my house, Hart,” Steve growled, not moving from his position as he willed his cock to stand down with every ounce of energy he could muster.

“Just a few minutes? I think I’m insulted,” Danny joked easing up from the couch, surreptitiously adjusting his pants as he did.

“Oh, my God,” Steve groaned, this time turning his entire body to face the back of the couch, ignoring both men and praying he melted into the floor.

Freddie laughed heartily and said, “Seriously, my bad. I’m used to just walkin’ into most places without knocking.”

“Must be a SEAL thing,” Danny said reaching for the bottle of whiskey Freddie was holding, “I got beer already, but if this is what you’re drinkin’, all the more for me.”

Steve waited until even the echo of the backdoor closing had dissipated in the evening air before slowly moving from the couch. His cock had wilted as soon as Freddie’s voice had sounded, but his cheeks still felt like somebody had taken a branding iron to them. It was embarrassing getting caught in an intimate position with your partner, regardless of the person’s sex. It was all the more embarrassing because he knew Freddie would tease him about it relentlessly for the rest of time.

He made his way into the downstairs bathroom and doused his face in cold water, trying to cool his flesh enough to get rid of the worst of the blushing, before finally heading towards the backdoor. Danny and Freddie were practically shoulder-to-shoulder next to the grill, clearly in the middle of a jovial debate over whatever it was the blonde had decided to cook for their dinner that night.

Steve couldn’t help the grin that curled his lips. He was beyond ecstatic that Freddie was on the island for the foreseeable future, but he was even happier that his old friend was so accepting of the SEAL’s sexuality. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Freddie had shown any response other than that blind acceptance.

Taking a deep breath, he put the thought out of his head. He and Freddie had spilled blood, sweat, and tears together in the Navy. They had seen things nobody could think up in their worst nightmares. And, they’d come out of the other side mostly intact. Their bond was unbreakable.

Steve finally exited his house grinning gleefully, despite the embarrassment still lingering in his chest. His life finally seemed to have settled into something that looked like true happiness (not just contentedness), and he was going to hold onto it with every bit of power his body could give him.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve jumped slightly when Danny’s hand landed on his forearm, their eyes locking, Danny with a loose, relaxed grin. “You alright, babe? You been kinda quiet for a while,” the blonde asked.

“Yeah…. Yeah, I’m alright,” Steve said forcing a grin before returning his attention to the expanse of ocean behind his house. The half-covered moon cast an eerie glow over the water, seeming to match his internal strife.

Dinner had long been over, but Danny and Freddie had continued drinking and sharing stories about nearly everything that came up, especially their children. Steve couldn’t pinpoint what it was about the camaraderie that the men obviously shared that bugged him, but he was getting more and more irritated with each laugh.

When he looked back at the table, Freddie’s eyes were on him this time, his own relaxed grin in place. They shared a look that seemed to speak volumes and stretch on for an eternity, but only lasted a moment, before Freddie broke eye contact and glanced at his watch.

“Shit, it’s late. I need to get back to base,” he said easing to his feet, “Might as well get some sleep while I can.”

Danny stood as well, and Steve followed a little more slowly. “Come on, we’ll walk you out,” the blonde said grabbing his nearly empty beer bottle and gulping down the last little bit before motioning for Freddie to follow him.

“You alright?” Freddie murmured to Steve.

“Yep,” Steve said just as quietly, “All good.”

At the front door, Danny embraced Freddie and said, “You are more than welcome to come over for dinner again, my friend. Maybe next time, _you_ can cook since you seemed to be so affronted by my culinary choices.”

Freddie laughed and returned the hug, his eyes on Steve the whole time. Steve’s jaw clenched so hard, it felt like he might crack a molar. When Danny finally moved away, Freddie motioned towards Steve for a hug as well. Steve hesitated, but Freddie yanked him in anyway.

“You’re not good right now, I don’t care what you say,” Freddie whispered.

Steve swallowed and clutched at him, stiffening when he felt Danny’s hand graze over his back before his retreating footsteps sounded. He let out a slow breath and stepped back, forcing his jaw to unclench.

“I’ll see you around?” Freddie asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, hopefully, since you’re here for a while. Besides, you’re more than welcome here anytime, brother, you know that,” Steve said quietly, “Danny’s a… He’s good company.”

“He’s good for _you_ ,” Freddie said grinning, “Brings you outta that shell you try and keep up.”

“Most o’ the time,” Steve said forcing a grin yet again, “Anyway, get outta here. You know training’s gonna kick your ass like it usually does.”

Freddie chuckled and hugged him once more, tighter this time, before pulling away and heading for his vehicle. Steve waited until he’d pulled out of the driveway before closing the door with a heavy sigh. He rested his head against the oak frame. The irritation that had been growing in his chest all night seemed like it was bursting at the edges, and he still couldn’t figure out why he was so upset.

He took as deep a breath as he could, letting it out just as slowly, before finally pushing away from the door and heading back out to the backyard. Danny was seated at the picnic table, picking at the last of the shrimp-and-vegetable skewers he’d grilled. Steve swallowed thickly and moved over to the table, picking up the used dishes, tumbler glasses, and empty beer bottles.

“I can get some--.”

“I got it,” Steve interrupted stiffly before going back into the house.

He dropped the beer bottles in the recycling bin and set the dirty dishes in the sink. With his jaw clenched, his muscles drawn tight as a bowstring, he gripped the sink’s edge and dropped his head as his emotions threatened to consume him. He should’ve been ecstatic that Freddie had gotten along so well with Danny; the man had been a vital part of Steve’s life for over a decade, separate teams be damned.

“Do you, um…. I can…I can get outta here, if you want me to.”

Steve jerked at the blonde’s voice, but didn’t look his way. He didn’t want Danny to leave – ever, not that he’d admit that, not even to himself – but he didn’t know if--.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna call a cab. You shoot me a message when you decide you wanna talk,” Danny said stiffly, and Steve heard him move towards the kitchen doorway.

“Don’t go,” the SEAL said quietly, “Stay…?”

Danny took a deep breath and faced him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Half his buzz had been killed by his boyfriend’s obviously sour mood, but he wasn’t going to stress himself out by digging for information that Steve was clearly determined to keep hidden. The silence stretched out until even Danny’s endless patience wore thin.

“I can’t read your mind, ya know. I can see you’re upset about somethin’, but I-I don’t know what it is,” the blonde finally spoke.

“I…. I just…,” Steve said, his hands clenching around the sink’s edge once more before his spine straightened. He turned on the water, plugged the sink, and poured detergent over the dishes.

Danny moved to the man’s side and rested his hip against the counter. “You wanna tell me what’s goin’ through your head right now?” he asked.

“Freddie has a wife, ya know,” Steve said suddenly, tensely, “And two kids.”

“We, um, we just spent half the night talkin’ about our kids,” Danny said, confusion clear in his tone.

Steve’s chest started heaving as his eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at the blonde. Danny’s hand gripped his bicep, turning him towards him, but Steve still didn’t look at him. He trembled on his feet, opening his mouth to speak before snapping it shut.

“Look, if-if you’re not happy with me, with-with what we have, with our…with us, then you can just tell me, okay, you can be upfront with me,” Steve stuttered out in a flurry, “I won’t hold it against you, we’re both adults, I can handle--.”

“Steven. Take a breath,” Danny said steadily, placing his right hand over the SEAL’s heart, his other still gripping the man’s bicep, “Come on, babe, take a deep breath. Relax, alright?”

Steve let out a shaky breath and dropped his head, trying to tamp down on the panic clawing its way up his throat. He did _not_ want to let the blonde go, not after the past six weeks, not after actually getting his top choice of duty stations, not after….

“What makes you think I’m not happy with you?” Danny asked after a few long moments.

Steve sniffled, working his jaw as his hands twitched against his thighs. He bit down on the inside of his bottom lip before finally gritting out, “You were…you were just really touchy w-with Freddie….”

Danny looked at him with a mix of confusion and his own anger, dropping his hands away and taking a step back. “You’re mad because I was _friendly_?”

“I’m not mad--.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“What am I gonna get mad about, huh? We never said we were--. It--. Look, forget it, okay? Like I said, if you don’t wanna see me anymore, I can deal, I’m a grown man,” Steve said quietly, facing the sink with a blank face and turning off the water.

“Steve…. I’m a toucher. You’ve told me that yourself, that I speak more with my hands than I do with my mouth. Hell, it’s like a running joke for you. That’s-that’s how I communicate 90% of the time, it’s how I express myself, it’s how I show affect--.”

Danny stopped abruptly, staring at Steve’s profile in sudden understanding. He let out a soft sigh and whispered, “You thought I was flirting with him, didn’t you?”

Steve bit on his lip, fighting back the tears burning to escape. It was silly when Danny put it like that, like Steve should’ve known better. But the SEAL could only go off his own experiences, and the way Danny had acted with Freddie? It was the same way he’d acted the night Steve had met him.

Danny slowly turned Steve back towards him, hands resting on his waist, and waited until Steve finally looked at him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. That wasn’t my intention, please believe me. I am…more than happy with you, I really am,” the blonde said quietly, “The past six weeks have been amazing. I may not ever love this island like you do, but…it’s not the hellhole I thought it was when I first got here.”

Steve sniffled and gave a shaky smirk, murmuring, “Told you I was gonna get you out more.”

“Yeah, you did. Goal accomplished, I’ll put a little gold sticker on your lunchbox for school tomorrow,” Danny joked.

This time, Steve actually chuckled, resting his arms over the blonde’s shoulders. Danny stepped closer and locked his hands around the SEAL’s back, staring up at him with a small grin.

“I know how important Freddie is to you, babe. I could…see that from the awkward moment he and I met. I know you guys…you share this bond that…only people who’ve seen combat together could ever share. And you’re just as important to him, and not just as teammates, I could see that, too. He’s more than your brother in arms, he’s your family,” Danny said slowly.

Steve nodded in agreement, but kept quiet, his gaze steady as Danny spoke.

“All tonight was – at least for me – was…was making him feel comfortable with me. Not with me personally. I mean, yeah, that, too, but that’s not--.”

Danny sighed, this time being the one to look away. Of course his words would fail him now, that was just his luck. Steve, though, gently cupped his face, bringing Danny’s eyes back to his own.

“I wanted him to feel comfortable with me being…here. Being here with you. In your life. I wanted him to be confident that…I’m in this for real, that our relationship is important to me, and that…that he could trust me with you, trust me not to hurt you,” Danny finally said.

“Is that…. We never put a label on it, I just…thought it was a date at a time, that was all we--.”

“Ya know, when two people go out together, in public, where everybody can see them actually being together, and do things like have a meal or visit a park or go hiking, and then those two people come back to one person’s home and do naughty things to each other in that person’s bed? Most people call that a relationship, babe. I could be wrong, but seeing as I’m the detective here, I don’t think--.”

Steve cut him off with a soft kiss, running his fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of Danny’s neck before pulling him closer. Danny grinned against his mouth and pulled back. “Forgive me?” he murmured.

“Forgive me for bein’ an idiot?” Steve murmured back.

“Not an idiot. A jealous caveman, yes, but not an idiot,” Danny said, his grin spreading, “Thought you were gonna knock me over the head and pee on my leg at one point.”

Steve’s cheeks burned, but he grumbled, “Wasn’t jealous.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Danny growled reaching up and cupping the back of the SEAL’s neck, inching him down, “You realize how insanely hot you are when you’re jealous, huh?”

Steve shuddered against him, moaning softly as Danny nibbled at his jaw. He slowly backed the shorter man towards the kitchen island as their mouths locked, Danny’s tongue easily slipping into his mouth. Steve groaned and cupped his cheeks, trembling as his temperature seemed to rise exponentially and his hearing dulled. He felt the blonde’s hands raise his t-shirt, his blunt nails scratching at his lower back before pressing their bodies closer.

Suddenly Danny seemed to elevate, and Steve’s eyes shot open to find him sitting on top of the kitchen island. “I didn’t lift you, I swear,” he gasped, his breathing ragged from their kissing.

Danny chuckled and used his legs to pull the man into the notch of his hips. Steve rested his shaking hands on the blonde’s waist, trying to slow his galloping pulse.

“Didn’t wanna wake up tomorrow wondering why I can’t move my head, Gigantor,” Danny joked before capturing his lips once more, rocking into Steve’s stomach and groaning.

Steve’s own cock felt like it was going to burst at any moment, and he pulled back from Danny’s mouth. “Upstairs?” he gasped, stroking against the blonde’s back.

“What about the dishes?” Danny asked with a smirk.

“I’ll get ‘em in the mornin’,” Steve murmured before pecking at his lips, stepping back, and holding out his left hand.

Danny’s smirk grew as he took the proffered hand and jumped down, then yanked Steve through the kitchen, hitting light switches on the way out.

In the bedroom, Danny quickly stripped Steve of his t-shirt and sweatpants before shoving him down onto the bed. Steve gasped at the soft impact, eyeing his boyfriend as the blonde got rid of his own clothes just as fast.

“No more interruptions, no more friends showing up at inconvenient times, just you and me,” Danny murmured climbing atop him and capturing his lips, “Been waitin’ all day for this.”

Steve moaned against his mouth, running his hands up Danny’s back and down to his muscled ass. Danny rocked gently over his cock, his own hands and tongue mapping out whatever skin he could reach. As he proceeded to nip at every inch of the SEAL’s neck, Steve gasped out, “Think I owe you for this mornin’, actually.”

“Oh, babe, no, you don’t. You don’t owe me anything,” Danny murmured against his skin.

Steve swallowed thickly before pulling away from the blonde’s mouth, their eyes locking in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Steve cupped Danny’s face, his thumbs moving over the man’s stubble-rough cheeks, and whispered, “You have no idea how much I owe you.”

Danny’s cheeks warmed and he turned to press a kiss into Steve’s left hand before licking at the palm. Steve shuddered under him and reached around to cup the back of his neck, yanking his head down until their mouths clashed again in a more brutal, passionate kiss. The Jersey native groaned at the feel of Steve’s tongue moving over his skin, his hips rocking steadily now as his cock rubbed against Steve’s lower stomach.

“How do you wanna do this tonight, hmm?” the blonde breathed, gripping the SEAL’s hips with his thighs, “Wanna ride me tonight?”

“Not really,” Steve whispered tugging gently at Danny’s hair, moving his head around to get at more skin.

“Need a clearer answer than that, babe,” Danny murmured, “Especially if --.”

“Can I fuck you, Danny?”


	11. Chapter 11

Danny pulled back at the question, staring into Steve’s midnight blue orbs. The man looked beyond desirable, but also hesitant. In all the time they’d had sex, Steve had always been on the receiving end. He’d never complained, either; in fact, he was borderline obsessed with bottoming for Danny, and Danny cherished every moment he was inside the man. It had never been a question since that first night, and Danny had never given it a second thought. He’d always been on top in his same-sex endeavors, but, then again…maybe he’d just never had the right partner to even _want_ to consider the other option.

Steve’s cheeks brightened the longer the silence stretched on, the longer Danny just stared at him with that blank expression, and his face changed from mere hesitancy to outright fear. He swallowed thickly before looking away.

“We don’t have to, I don’t mind, it’s not a big deal, it never was, I--.”

“I think I might like that, actually.”

Steve’s eyes shot back to the blonde, his mouth open slightly in shock. Danny reached up and stroked the back of his neck, licking at his mouth and murmuring, “It’s been a long time for me…maybe even longer than it was for you, so…we’ll have to take it slow.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Steve breathed out.

“I know you wouldn’t. Still…,” Danny spoke before pressing their lips together, easing his tongue inside the SEAL’s mouth when the man’s lips parted.

Steve moaned softly, slowly rocking his hips up against Danny’s and letting his hands drift down to his ass once more, before carefully rolling the man onto his back, easing between his thighs, and rocking up against him.

Danny groaned against his mouth, digging his fingers into the skin of the SEAL’s lower back, pressing him closer, encouraging him to move a little faster, a little harder. Meanwhile, Steve retrieved the lube and a condom package from the nightstand, his mouth never breaking contact with the blonde’s body.

“You need me to…to draw you a map, or – fuck, love your mouth, babe – a map or a-a diagram on how this works?” Danny grunted as Steve eased down his body, placing open-mouthed kisses over his chest, his nipples, across his clenched abs.

“Just lay there and let me…let me do this,” Steve murmured against his heated skin.

Danny gasped as his boyfriend mouthed at the juncture of his right hip, sucking and laving, his breath hot and wet against the blonde’s skin. When he felt the SEAL move to the opposite side, he shuddered and let out a harsh groan. Danny felt long, deft fingers stroking between his cheeks, brushing against his hole, and he gasped before asking, “You gonna fuck me or tease me-?”

“Both,” Steve growled before swallowing down his cock in one smooth motion and slowly pressing his middle finger into Danny’s ass.

Danny choked on his next breath, his eyes rolled back, and he latched onto the back of Steve’s head before being aware that his limb had moved. He hadn’t even noticed Steve lubing up his fingers. Steve moaned around his cock, burying his nose in the thick thatch of pubic hair, barely lifting before swallowing around the head as he slowly stroked the blonde’s channel.

“St-Steve! Shit, Steve, wait!” Danny gasped, even as his hips drove upwards into the sweltering heat of the SEAL’s mouth. Fire shot up and down his spine, a knot the size of a grapefruit tightened in his lower belly, and sweat broke out across his hairline. “Ah – fuck, babe, I’m – oh, God, I – fuck me, don’t stop!” he moaned.

Steve eased a second finger inside him, pulling off his cock and licking at the head, catching the precome on his tongue. Danny’s breath caught and his fingers tightened in Steve’s short hair. It had grown over the past six weeks, just enough for him to grip solidly. Steve continued bathing his cock as his fingers delved deeper, curving and spreading as he inched back up Danny’s torso.

When he was face to face with his boyfriend, a slow smile spread on his face. “Wait? Don’t stop? Which one is it, baby?” he murmured before capturing his lips, his free hand clutching the pillow next to Danny’s head.

Danny drove down against his fingers, moaning gutturally against his mouth before sucking on his tongue. He spread his legs even further, his hands restless over the SEAL’s sweaty skin. Steve trembled against him, trying to keep his focus on slowly stretching the blonde’s ass and not blowing his own load before he managed to get inside him.

“Fuck, I’m ready, come on!” Danny groaned before latching onto a patch of skin right as the base of Steve’s neck, “Get inside me, you animal!”

“So demanding,” Steve said with a chuckle, before letting his own throaty moan when Danny pinched at one of his nipples, “Just…keep your hands to yourself for a minute, why don’t ya?”

Danny continued teasing his nipple, mouthing at his Adam’s apple, rocking down against his probing fingers. Steve pulled his fingers free and snatched up the condom packet. His hands shook wildly as he struggled with the plastic, and Danny let out a humored snort before taking the small package from him. He quickly opened it and removed the condom, then sat up and captured Steve’s lips. Steve cupped his jaw with both hands, their tongues dueling as Danny eased the condom over his straining cock, pumping his hand tightly over his erection once it was on.

“I’m supposed to be in charge,” Steve gasped against his mouth, his hips shooting forward into the blonde’s grip.

“Yep, I know,” Danny murmured before stretching back out, pulling Steve down with him, “So be in charge, SuperSEAL.”

Steve gripped his cock tightly and scooted forward, looking down when Danny spread his legs a little more and raised his hips in blatant invitation. “Danny…,” he breathed.

“Stop overthinking it, babe,” Danny whispered running a foot over Steve’s calf, “I’m ready, I promise.”

Steve slowly inched forward, the head of his cock a hair’s breadth away from Danny’s ass when his eyes shot up and locked with the blonde’s. Danny pulled him down into a hot, messy kiss as he finally pressed forward. Their moans mixed as Steve finally pushed past the ring of muscle, every muscle in his own body stretching tight as Danny’s ass closed around him.

Steve hissed against his lips, squeezing his eyes shut at the pressure, waiting until Danny adjusted under him. He felt the blonde’s fingernails digging into his back, clutching at him, keeping him close. When Danny’s legs locked around his waist, Steve slowly pressed forward. Danny groaned against his mouth, shuddering under and around him.

“Okay?” Steve breathed.

Danny tried to catch his breath, but it felt like his heart was beating in his throat. He licked his lips before nodding jerkily.

“Danny?” Steve asked again, “You…are you okay??”

Danny finally peeled his eyes open, the concern in Steve’s eyes actually working to calm his own nerves. He reached up with one hand and rubbed the space between the SEAL’s brows. “Gonna get wrinkles, you keep that up,” he said softly, a relaxed grin playing at his lips.

Steve smirked and lowered his head, brushing his lips over Danny’s cheeks as he started off with shallow thrusts, easing his way deeper inside with each press of his hips. Danny moaned against his throat, his fingernails now scratching down Steve’s back.

“Come on, babe, take charge,” he whispered hotly.

Steve shuddered against him before pressing up onto both hands. Their eyes locked, and he inched forward until he was fully seated inside his boyfriend. The feeling around his cock almost took his breath away. He vibrated with pent-up need, trying to keep his weight on his hands, as sweat beaded down both sides of his face.

“Sure you want me to--.”

“Take charge, or I will,” Danny groaned clenching around the SEAL.

Steve groaned lowly before starting to thrust steadily, his eyes darting between their locked bodies and the blonde’s face. Danny let his head drop back onto the pillow, unwilling – or unable – to keep back his sounds of pleasure. Steve eased his left arm under Danny’s right leg, moving his foot up onto his shoulder.

“Ah, fuck, yes, babe! Yes, oh, shit, yes!” Danny gasped, gripping at Steve’s bicep, squeezing with each hard thrust the man made into him.

Steve tried to keep a steady pace, but his skin started to feel stretched thin, his lungs a couple sizes too small, blood rushing in his ears drowning out everything but the pleasure of their shared passion. He dropped wet, hot kisses down Danny’s calf, licking at the sweat that had built up there, sucking on the skin as his balls tightened.

“Touch me, babe, come on, I'm close,” Danny gritted out, meeting every thrust, his left knee pressing into the SEAL's ribcage.

“Not yet,” Steve gasped, his thrusts short and jerky now as he pounded into Danny’s ass, the glide slick and smooth and perfect.

“I'm not – ugh, _yeah_ , oh, God, _yes_ – fuck, I didn’t undergo torture training like you, ya know,” Danny sniped.

Steve angled his hips, trying to find that special spot that Danny always managed to hit inside him. When the blonde let out a garbled moan, he couldn’t help his smug smile. Danny clenched around his cock, and Steve’s hips stuttered.

“Oh, fuck…fuck, baby, wait,” he gasped, “Wait, not yet!”

Danny yanked his head down with one hand and captured his lips, the other hand gripping an ass cheek and pulling Steve closer on each thrust. The pressure and smooth friction against his cock sent him over, his release shooting out in hot, thick streams between them. Steve grunted against his mouth, Danny's ass gripping his cock tight enough to hurt in the best way.

“Danny. Danny. God, _Danny_!” Steve moaned as his own orgasm finally hit, shaking him from the inside out.

When his hips finally stopped moving, Steve carefully let Danny’s leg slide down from his shoulder, gently easing his hips back to pull out of him, before he collapsed onto his stomach and chest. Danny let out a breathless “oof” followed by a soft chuckle, his fingers coming up to thread through the SEAL’s sweat-soaked locks.

Steve panted against his throat, sure his heart was either going to burst through his ribcage or up out his throat. Danny's own ragged breaths fluttered against his ear, causing trembles across Steve’s skin. Nearly a minute passed before Danny grumbled, “I’d like to breathe sometime this century, Steven.”

Steve snorted softly before easing up onto his elbows, gazing over Danny's sweaty face. His chest tightened with emotion, and his eyes felt mysteriously wet. His breaths came out harsh and shaky, and his brows furrowed in astonishment.

_Where the hell did this man come from? How did I not know he was out there somewhere_ , he thought vaguely, _I’ve traveled this planet three times over, and never had any idea… I can’t let him go, don’t wanna let him go, not even if he asked me to…_

Danny watched him through half-lidded eyes, a smug, knowing grin appearing on his face. “You gonna say it or what?” he asked softly, his fingers gliding over the SEAL’s ribs.

Steve swallowed thickly, licking at his dry lips before whispering, “S-say what?”

Danny tilted his head and reached up, cupping Steve’s cheek and stroking over the sweaty flesh. His grin went from smug to patient, and Steve swallowed again. Danny _knew_ , and that sent a shock of fear through him. His bottom lip trembled nervously and he ducked his head, breaking eye contact. Danny tilted his chin back up, though, his eyes as patient as ever.

Steve bit down hard on his bottom lip before huffing out a sharp breath. Danny cupped his cheeks with both hands this time, and Steve shook against his touch. His throat tightened, and he blinked rapidly to stem the tears threatening to fall. Whatever happened next, he couldn’t take this back.

“I love you,” the SEAL finally choked out.

Danny smiled a little wider and murmured, “I know.”

“I know it’s really fast, so-so you don’t have to say it back. I didn’t--. I wasn’t expect--. I don’t know how it happened, or when, but God help me, I love you,” Steve said thickly, his chest tightening once more.

“Steven…?” Danny whispered, easing one hand down to rest over Steve’s pounding heart.

A few tears slipped from Steve’s eyes despite his efforts to hold them at bay, and he dropped his gaze to the blonde's throat. Danny didn’t feel the same way about him, he knew that, but it still hurt. He'd never fallen this fast for someone, had never dared to get more than superficially involved with someone, not even Catherine. He’d fought his feelings for Danny for a couple weeks now, chalking it up to a strong infatuation since they’d been spending so much time together, but there was no denying the inevitable.

“Steve?” Danny murmured.

The SEAL carefully looked back to him, relaxing his face into a blank acceptance. He’d told Danny downstairs, he was a grown man, he could handle rejection, no matter what form it showed itself.

“I love you, too,” Danny said shakily, worrying at his bottom lip, “I… God knows I tried to fight it. I didn’t go looking for it, I was…actively trying to avoid it, actually.”

Steve’s jaw dropped and his heartrate skyrocketed. He couldn’t stop the trembles that broke out over his skin, or the way his lungs seemed to be working overtime to properly oxygenate his blood supply. He moved his hands under the blonde’s shoulders, clutching at the muscles to try to keep himself grounded.

“I’m terrified right now, babe. Been terrified for a while, actually, but…I told you. I’m in this. All the way,” Danny continued, “I know it’s not gonna be a cakewalk, but…I wanna…try for the long-term…with you, if you want me around.”

“Danny,” Steve croaked out, tucking his head back into the man’s throat, clutching him even closer.

Danny ran his hands over the SEAL’s neck and upper back in soothing circles, waiting until the man stopped shaking under his touch. Steve sniffled against his throat before letting out a deep, cleansing breath. His grip relaxed against Danny’s shoulders, and he finally lifted his head with a small grin on his face.

“Long-term, huh?” he murmured.

“Well, for the short-term, I’d like to maybe take a shower and change the sheets and pass out for the next 12 hours,” Danny said grinning, “Figure we can get into the long-term minutiae in the mornin’. Maybe even over pancakes.”

“Minutiae? How is your brain still functioning enough to use a word like _minutiae_?” Steve asked in wonder.

“Because I, my dear, am a smart man who’s--.”

Steve cut him out with a slow kiss, parting his lips easily enough and teasing at his tongue. Danny moaned against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing up against him. “This is not in my short-term plans, Steven,” he murmured against his lips.

“It’s in mine,” Steve murmured.

The next few minutes passed with nothing more than lazy kisses. Both men’s energy was absolutely depleted, so just getting into the shower would be challenge enough. Once they finally managed to separate for longer than a couple seconds, Steve moved from the bed, bringing Danny up with him. They changed the sheets somewhat quickly, knowing their shower would sap the dredges of their energy stores.

After an even quicker shower, Steve lay contentedly on the fresh sheets, Danny tucked up against his back, his arm wrapped around the SEAL’s waist and clutching at him tightly. Steve grinned and relaxed into the mattress, his eyes drifting shut as he worked on succumbing to the exhaustion blanketing his body. Danny’s soft voice kept him awake, though.

“I almost didn’t…didn’t go to the bar that night,” he suddenly spoke, “The night we met….”

“Why not?” Steve asked, his fingers tightening around Danny’s forearm instinctively. Just the thought that he could’ve missed out on having this man in his life sent fear spiking through his chest.

“It had…it had been a real shit day at work. Back-to-back double homicides. Brutal crime scenes,” Danny answered, “I invited Meka out for drinks at a bar up the street from HQ, but he wanted to…to get home to his wife and kid, which…understandable, ya know.”

Steve gave a small hum of acknowledgement, his throat constricting with sympathy for what Danny must’ve seen that day. He slowly moved to turn over, but Danny’s hold on him tightened to keep him in place. The blonde was quiet for a long moment, the only sounds his slow, deep breathing.

“Anyway, I, um, I just… Traffic really was atrocious that night. Meka ended up gettin’ off the highway in Mililani, said he’d cut through there to get to my place. It’d be quicker than sittin’ on the H2 for God only knew how long. I spotted the little sign when we were headin’ down Kipapa Drive, told Meka to just pull over, I’d catch an Uber home,” he finally said, “I could tell he was ready to…. Anyway, yeah, that’s how I ended up there that night.”

Steve linked their fingers together, squeezing gently, attempting to send comfort through osmosis. The idea of Danny hurting like that….

“Spotted you as soon as I walked in, babe,” Danny murmured into his hair, “You looked like you were already waitin’ for somebody, though, and that somebody definitely did not have the same parts as me.”

Steve chuckled softly and whispered, “Blind date that never showed. Was on my way out the door. And no…, she didn’t have the same parts as you. As least, I don’t think she did. Never know these days.”

Danny snorted against his neck, nuzzling once more at the clean skin. He continued, “I spent 15 minutes at the bar trying to ignore you. Tried to…focus on whatever was playin’ on the TV. But there you were, babe… Right in plain sight. Couldn’t ignore you no matter how hard I tried.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Steve whispered thickly.

“Took another 15 minutes to work up the courage to make a move, try and…come up with a plan that wouldn’t make me look like a psycho or a dimwit,” Danny said, “Finally figured the easiest way was to act like we knew each other all along. Didn’t know if it would work, didn’t know if you’d just get up and walk away, I just…I had to try.”

Steve nodded slightly, bringing Danny’s hand up and kissing their linked fingers. He could no longer contemplate a reality where he didn’t know this man, could not imagine being anywhere else than where he was at this moment.

“I love you, Danny.”

“Gonna say it all the time now, huh?”

“Every chance I get.”

“Good. I love you, too, babe.”

Steve settled once more into the mattress, at peace for the first time since before he’d left for that ill-fated mission that saw him lose over half of his brothers-in-arms. No way could he have anticipated his life turning out like this when he’d requested his leave from the Navy. No way he could have known he’d be genuinely happy to get out of the military once his contract was up.

But for the SEAL, Danny Williams had also been in plain sight from the moment he’d entered the restaurant. Whether it was fate or chance – any combination of random choices they’d both made aligning just the right way, he didn’t care which – their paths had managed to cross on a random summer night. No matter how things turned out between them, Steve would never regret that for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along on this ride! This story really turned into something I never thought it could be, and it's been a blast sharing it with you!!!


End file.
